


Second Sight

by AwatereJones



Series: Lolly Verse [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Alt Verse, Angst, Comedy, Drama, Family, Love, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 26,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Ianto must serve once more. Jack is left with the children, the estate and the fear as the entire thing is broadcast live. Ianto was born and bred for this, has lived this most of his life but...is he still the soldier he once was? Or has this new life softened his resolve. Buckle up and make sure your boots are well polished. Now...we go to war. Logan almost 1 and yet to walk.





	1. 4am

Predawn.

Ianto stood on the back steps of the homestead looking out over his gardens and onto the village beyond nestled in the valley below the large castle and keep.

He had woken from a deep sleep, jolted as if in free fall and the feeling lingered as his eyes drank in the beauty of a new day birthing around him.

As on the bridge that day, he had stood and felt himself seep into everything around him, immobilizing and seeking stability as everything listed to one side and he could heard the engines screaming faintly, the ghostly echo of the ship's impending death as he remembered the stench of his wife's blood on his tunic mixing with his own.

He had tumbled from the bed and ran, as he had that day but instead of running to the bridge he ran for the children, standing in the doorway of the bedroom where Lolly slept in an explosion of pink and white organza and Logan lay in repose next to her in his crib as both children had wanted to be together or so Lolly had demanded the night before and their soft Daddy had relented and dragged the crib into her room.

Now as they lay asleep, Lolly's hand through the bars to rest on her little brother's chest he wondered if she had felt it too. The unease he had felt all that day, the fear building that evening although he didn't know why. Did she have the second sight too?

Ianto had left them to their repose and gone to his office where the vid-screen was active, alive with footage, chaos and more information that he could stomach.

So now he stood.

Waiting for it to come.

Blood has a metallic smell that sticks to the back of your throat and Ianto stood there in the semidarkness trying to dispel it from his mind, the images of the torn bodies and a baby sitting in the street screaming with fear and pain as its upper arm waved as if to shake of the agony of the lost limb.

A war zone.

Ianto knew one when he saw one.

The colours of the Quadrant torn and flapping in the breeze as the reporter stood, openly weeping as he recounted the attack on the small settlement and as he turned to let the camera pan an explosion had taken him from his feet and there on the live feed Ianto watched a man die. It had been so quick, so sudden that Ianto could only take a sharp intake of breath before the screen flickered and changed to show another settlement under attack, this time the colours of a rival quadrant clearly recognisable on the fuselage of the war ships swooping down.

Ianto closed his eyes, seeking peace.

He knew what he had seen though, his mind actively reviewing and replaying it over and over as his heart slowly sank and accepted what was going to happen next. What must happen and he knew damned well it would happen soon.

Ianto opened his eyes and saw the first sliver of light, a yellow band of gold, like the wedding ring he wore so proudly sitting in the horizon and then it grew, throwing a dim light over the darkness.

The rose bushes down at the end of the walkway became silhouettes against the light as the day crawled towards him and Ianto took a shuddering breath now as he watched the beauty of life around him unfurl.

The fist bird chirped and suddenly a cacophony of song swelled as the dawn chorus chimed, the day exploded with light and sound.

It was beautiful.

Ianto took a deep cleansing breath as he watched the colours bleed through the silhouettes, pink and white roses, then the green leaves beneath, the yellow ribbon from Lolly's hair attached to one of the bushes and Ianto smiled softly as he remembered tying that for her the morning before.

Ianto raised his face to let the first tendrils of light find him like tentacles snaking around the trees and bushes. He stepped down onto the grass and imagined a huge tentacled beast seizing his ankles and embracing him. He let his arms move, raising them out in worship as the first warmth kissed his weary bones.

The War Horse stood in the beauty of a peaceful morn.

And wept.

For war was upon them once more.

And War Horses don't lay down in battle.

Ianto's arms fell and he slumped, turning back towards the house as he heard movement and Lolly stood in the doorway looking down at him with her face showing her own distress.

"Taddy" she whispered softly, "Bad things are happening."

"Yes my love" he sobbed, biting his lip to calm himself before speaking again, "Evil is slouching towards us."

"But you will save us" she said calmly, turning to walk back inside, "That's your job."

"Yes" Ianto whispered as he turned back to see the colours explode across the sky as the second sun chased the first and the sky was aflame with the fires of rebirth.

He knew his job well.

And did not relish the return to it one little bit.


	2. Please?

Breakfast was full of noise and bluster as Logan squealed and banged his hands on the table, Daddy letting him reach anything and everything while he sat on his lap.

The first birthday for the midget beastling was coming and Jack was in deep conversation with Rhys and Malcolm, the plans for the extravaganza exciting everyone at the table...bar two.

Lola was watching her Taddy as he stared at his son, then his husband with open adoration, as if drinking them in like a life-giving elixir. Now his eyes were roaming the room and they settled on her, his smile soft and full of concern.

Lola slid from her chair and walked around the table to climb into his lap and lean against him. She could feel the worry in her bones, his arms solid and full of love as he cradled her against him, kissing her hair as he breathed her in.

"Mi' Lord" a soldier stood at the corner of the table looking at Ianto and he tried not to show his dismay at the small envelope in his hand. So old and antiquated, this ancient means still employed by only a select few. Ianto knew before he turned it over who it was from and he stared at the royal seal with a soft sigh.

"What is it love?" Jack asked as he tried to wrestle the spoon off his child only to get a bonk on the nose, followed by a roar of glee as he rubbed it and glared down at his son with fake annoyance that everyone knew was so untrue that nose might grow.

"A royal request" Ianto said softly as he broke the seal and removed the piece of paper, looking at it with a feeling of deep foreboding. It was one word in the flourished scrawl of their king.

**Please**

Ianto placed it on the table and gathered his daughter closer, burying his face in her hair as he went over his thoughts. Jack reached for the card and looked at it, waving it at Ianto in silent question, then a pudgy hand seized it and the beast growled as it was chewed.

Ianto rose and walked to the vid-screen then touched the corner to activate it and the screen flickered to life, His Majesty sitting in his private quarters staring intently at his own screen and he started, then smiled as he saw Ianto, "There you are. I was watching the time, was worried they hadn't delivered it yet or worse still that your answer would be to ignore it."

"I have it my liege" Ianto said softly.

"I ask so much, too much" his frown on the screen seemed to fill it and Ianto wanted to ease his mind.

"I knew the question must come, my king. For my quadrant, for my king." Ianto said regally, "It was whispered of in the birdsong this morning and I have waited for your word. I did not expect a request though. I thought it would be an order."

"Ianto, dear friend. I cannot order you to leave your family and fight once more" the king slumped in his chair, rubbing his face to show his sorrow, "I can but request you be my champion."

"I love my family. My children, my Cariad, my King I love you too." Ianto smiled softly, "I am ready to serve. I stand at your feet and await your command."

"It will be you that commands my love" the king grinned finally, "For you will be my Hand. Right? You will lead them all to battle, hold my colours high and bash these motherfuckers into their sour dirt for what they have done to our people. My friend, how could I want anyone else to honour me."

It is I who is honoured with the task" Ianto bowed to hide his moment of indecision, then rose to smile once more, "I will travel today and be at the training grounds this afternoon. I want a full trooping to see what we have and a sit down with all generals. Some will not like taking orders from me and if there are to be ripples, I want them now while the pond is calm enough to see their origins. I must have smooth water if my voice is to carry to all our brave troops."

"Agreed" the king nodded, "I am sorry. It was...I saw some footage and...I cannot...my heart is so torn right now. I want them to pay. Little children targeted, that boarding school was...I am sorry. I see your family behind you and I am using what time you have left before deployment. Much love to you my friend."

"And to you, my beloved king"

The screen flicked to black and Ianto's shoulders slumped as he took deep shuddering breaths and turned to face his husband, Jack's face pale as he stared at him.

"My Cariad" Ianto sobbed, "We are at war."


	3. When good men go to war

Jack handed the baby off to Rose and followed Ianto to their chambers where he was searching for his uniform, still in the back of the wardrobe somewhere.

"Just like that?" Jack asked, "He clicks his fingers and you have to go?"

Ianto turned to face him and sighed, seeing the fear in his love "Cariad, I must. It is my job. Was always my job. I must serve, I am bred to it, as you must protect our children for me"

"But...his birthday and how do I sleep at night...¦and Lolly and..." Jack was floundering as he saw the uniform appear and knew with a sickening clarity that his beloved was going to war.

Ianto dropped the uniform on the bed and strode forward to hold Jack tightly, their foreheads together and they clung to each other with fear and love.

"I will come back" he whispered, "I will not miss his party, or Lola's dress fitting for it. I will be the Hand. Goddess on a Hover, the King's Hand. Have you ever heard the like? I will not be in the front lines, I can afford to step back and lead by order. It will be dangerous and I might have to go to the front at times but I promise...Jack look at me...I promise I will keep you in my heart so my aim is true and my shadow will always list to our sunlight."

"I love you" Jack whispered sadly as he accepted this fate. He fell in love with a soldier. A Logan man with a heart the size of the quadrant. Of course he cannot stand in his way. They are partners and they both have roles to play now.

"I will send you each revised plan for the party" Jack promised, "And make sure they are there for each vid-cast."

"And I promise to be there for each one too" Ianto whispered as he rubbed Jacks' back, "And I will try not to downsize your choices."

Jack laughed sadly as he hugged Ianto and then let him go, knowing he had to change. Jewel had wandered in and as she saw the uniform the dog seemed to still then sit calmly to wait. "What about her?"

"Gods. I know she loves the kids but...I shall need a friend at my side and I know it's silly but she still comforts me when I am afeared. At least I will have something of my family with me" Ianto sighed as he looked down at her, "Well? You want come with me or stay with your kids?"

The dog looked up at him with gentle love on her face, clearly showing that she was ready to follow him through fire and brimstone. She had been trained to withstand battleground noise and the times he had taken her through training grounds she had shown her mettle.

Ianto hoped it wouldn't come to that.

He packed her small combat boots just in case.

.

.

.

.

.

Lola was in tears as Ianto knelt in front of her, her wee body crammed into the corner his large chair to resemble a sad little cushion.

"Tadda must go, he has been called to service darling" Rhia tried to soothe, reaching out to pick her up and she made a little growling noise as she buried deeper into the soft cushions.

Ianto sighed sadly, "Darling I have to go, the Away Ship is waiting. I can't wait anymore. Come kiss me and wish me luck."

"I hate you" she roared into the cushions as she sobbed her heartbreak and Ianto slumped as his own heart ached.

"And I love you" he whispered, rising to accept a hug from his sister, "She will be so mad with herself later. Please go easy on her, she is just so sad."

"I know, you reacted with anger as well when a youngling" Rhia nodded, hugging him tightly and then standing back to brush his handsome colours, "So handsome."

Ianto smiled softly, then reached for his sunglasses, the bright light still blinding to his altered eyes. Jewel rose to follow, brushing against his leg to comfort and steady him as they emerged into the light and he strode forward with a confidence he didn't really feel, knowing the figure standing by the vessel was his beloved.

Jack gathered him close and breathed him in, trying not to show his dismay as he whispered how proud of him he was and Ianto kissed the baby in his husband's arms that was pulling at his bright purple sash he wore over one shoulder to show he was of royal standing.

"Tonight, I will talk to you then" Ianto promised and Jack made a noise of agreement, unable to talk without embarrassing them both and Ianto started up the ramp of the vessel, Jewel moving ahead to look to the best path forward to the seats.

Ianto turned at the top of the ramp as it started to rise and looked back at his love, his heart finally breaking as they disappeared from view and he gave himself a moment of pain, then turned to look at Rhys.

"Oh no" he sighed.

"What. Where else would I be Sir?" Rhys said calmly, "I stood with my FL, now I stand the Hand."

Ianto reached out and squeezed his hand, glad of the friendly face.

For the seas ahead were choppy.


	4. goodnight sweet prince

Ianto sat on the floor of the private quarters with his hand to the vid-screen that filled the wall, equal in size to the one at home in their room.

Jack sat the other side, as if they were separated by a simple pane of glass, not thousands of miles and his hand matched Ianto's as they looked into each other's eyes.

"So, how did the first briefing go?" Jack asked, the baby in his lap snuffling in his sleep.

"Ripples" Ianto replied with a frown and Jack nodded.

It had been unpleasant to say the least, most of those at the table unaware of the King's decision until Ianto entered the room with Rhys at his side. Ianto knew he had to go fast and hard, give them little time to react and assert himself with finality. To that end, he had to choose one as a scapegoat and it was clear in the first few moments who that was as Jewel yelped.

"There's a bloody dog in here!" the large man boomed angrily, "Who brought in the fucking cur?"

"I did" Ianto replied.

"General!" the man snapped, "You will address me accordingly boy!"

Ianto bristled and then remembered his place, smiling politely, "Liege"

The room stopped.

"If you want to be called General, you will call me your Liege" Ianto said happily, "I am the King's Hand. I am his right arm. I am his body and voice. So...I will be called Lord, Liege or Boss."

"Pardon?"

"No. I do not provide those" Ianto sniffed, "Jewel is my service dog and goes everywhere with me. If you don't like it you can fuck off. Now, everybody. You will call me Flight Lieutenant Harkness-Jones or Hand Logan."

Now several people stepped back as they heard the Logan name spoke, Ianto choosing to openly declare his heritage defining him as someone of standing. "Now, who can tell me why I am on the boat?"

The meeting had finally begun and Ianto nodded silently as he accepted the mantle of office, even as he could clearly see some of those around him were not so comfortable. Things were strained and Ianto hoped that during the long space flight ahead he could whip some form of team into shape.

"Lola?" Ianto asked and Jack looked to the area behind him where the little pop up house sat, Lola's feet viable as she lay head first inside the door, ignoring them.

"Lolly, come say hi to Taddy" Jack said softly, "You broke your heart when you reliased he was gone without your kiss, come see him now."

Her answer was to pull her feet in and Ianto sighed, "It's OK Cariad. She has every right to be angry. She's scared. Last time I came back horribly injured, she knows I left her again. Give her time, don't force it."

"You look tired baby" Jack whispered as he looked at his husdand's gaunt cheeks and Ianto hummed softly in agreement.

"Well, I guess I should say goodnight since someone is already asleep" Ianto loked down at the baby and smiled as he watched the little one snore softly, his mouth open and his body loose.

"I love you" Jack said sadly, not wanting to cut the connection and Ianto smiled softly.

"Come back in an hour, I will wait up for you" Ianto promised, "We will have both showered and we can fall asleep together."

Jack smiled as he nodded, then the screen went blank and he looked over at the little girl who was peeking around the aide of the house, her face covered in tears.

"You missed his love again" Jack said and she nodded morosely. "Maybe tomorrow."

She nodded again and Rhiannon's voice called her to her bath.

"We have a problem" Malcom said as he entered and looked down at the man on the floor with the baby in his lap, "The last broadcasting said they were on the edge of our sector, it looks like the battle is bordering our quadrant now."

"But...Quadrant One is supposed to be neutral" Jack frowned, "This means they are letting Quadrant Four travel their space to get to us"

"Yeah." Malcom said sadly, "Still no word from Two. We don't know if they are for or against."

"Shit, this is on the verge of a Verse War" Jakc said as he realised the problem.

"Yeah. Ianto is flying into a shitstorm"

Jack sighed as he looked up at the blank screen.

No wonder he looked so tired.

He aready knew.


	5. first strike

Jack watched the news with alarm as footage of the battle was broadcast, ships exploding and the sound of screaming over coms filled the room. Jack shakily muted it only to find the screaming was still there, he turned to see Lola standing by the bed hugging the bedpost as she stared at the screen.

"Taddy, oh my Taddy" she sobbed.

"You were supposed to be in bed" Jack sighed as he lifted her to the bedding of his own instead and she burrowed in, then turned back to the screen, her eyes still wide as the battle raged silently.

"Taddy is not there" Jack assured her, "He is way back behind those moons over there. He is telling his men where to fly while he stays back watching on his own screen, OK?"

She nodded meekly and he climbed in with her knowing there would be no private time tonight, Ianto as beyond busy and the short message to the children earlier had been both rushed and full of alarm as he had told them they were precious and he thought of them constantly, his eyes flickering to the left as he read something on his screen they couldn't see. When he finally focused on the screen it was to tell Jack that he was his everything and he still couldn't sleep.

Jack woke to soft pinging and knew it was Ianto so he slipped from the bed and ran for the screen un-muting it and his beloved stood there looking weary and morose.

"We won" he said sadly, "We killed their entire front line, they are regrouping and in the morning there will likely be a second wave of madness but it will be short lived as we are regrouping too. I know their method now, I see the patterns. In another day...maybe two... I will have their Generals."

"Ianto, have you slept?" Jack asked with open fear and Ianto raised his hand to show a bag.

"I have your tunic from the Family Fun Day" he admitted, "I place it under my pillow and crack the bag open so I can smell you. I don't sleep well, but I do drift with dreams of you and our stinks."

"Oh darling" Jack felt his heart breaking at the thought of his beloved so far away and all alone.

"I don't think I've...." Ianto stopped talking and swung towards the door, even in his PJs he was suddenly officious and regal, "COME!"

"Sorry to disturb...hey Jack" it was Rhys "They are hailing us. Want to Parlay."

"Parlay" Ianto snorted, "Wankers."

"How's everyone, awwww, it that the Lolly in your bed?" Rhys asked as he approached the screen and Jack smiled at his friend who looked considerably thinner than he had last seen him. Shit, they were working hard.

"She was morose and knows what a fine job you are doing, wanted to be close to her Taddy and this screen is all we have." Jack said sadly and Rhys nodded.

"I was talking with David earlier, he tells me he is spending more time with her in an attempt to cheer her up" Rhys sighed then perked up, "So, I hear someone is trying to walk eh?"

Ianto's face fell as he gaped at Rhys and Jack could have reached through the screen and slapped the man, "No, not yet. He is standing but not sure of himself and sits again. He is pulling himself upright a lot but he doesn't seem to know what to do next."

Ianto looked shattered as he turned back to smile sadly, knowing Jack had been hiding it for the hurt it would and has caused "Maybe tomorrow he can show me."

"I'll try to keep him awake this time" Jack smiled, then internally screamed at himself as Ianto sighed again, unable to make their meetings earlier due to the heavy workload, "I will set his bath back so he will still be getting dried and dressed, he will be super excited if I use the bubbles."

Ianto smiled then, softening at the memory of his baby in the bath and he leaned against the screen, "Love you."

"Oh Baby, please try to get some sleep" Jack sighed knowing this signalled the end and as Ianto pressed his lips to the screen Jack did the same.

"Goodnight Cariad"

The screen blinked to darkness and Jack stood weeping softly, his hand still on the spot that had mirrored Ianto's as always.

He then turned back to the bed where Lola was watching silently, her own face wet and he rushed to her, "At least I have my Lolly. Thank the gods you are here to look after me."

She wriggled into his arms and they were soon drifting.

As did the ships up in the war zone.

Ianto set the Parlay for the next day and sat meditating long through the night.

He had a bad feeling about this.

If it was one thing his Logan blood knew...

Never invite the enemy into your home.


	6. unwanted guests

Ianto was nervous and trying not to show it as he searched the vessel one more time before nodding his satisfaction.

Their Away Ship was nestled at the left side of the large boat, looking like a nipple and as the Away Ship of their enemy approached to complete the set Ianto felt a scribbling in the back of his mind and he cleared his throat as he settled in the Captain's Chair on the bridge to watch.

"Blergs" Rhys said softly, "Bloody appropriate name for fucking ugly bastards."

Ianto snorted and slapped at him with fake annoyance, silently thanking him for lightening the mood and Rhys strode to the receiving room to greet them knowing Ianto did not want to do so. Jewel sat pressed against the Captain's Chair as if part of it and Ianto reached over the side to gently calm her with a soft stroke to her head then he settled back to watch the creatures enter, looking around with undisguised greed.

Rhys did the talking as if he was in charge and Ianto observed. Their chieftain also did not speak, as is their way and Ianto was relieved that he had at least got that right.

"We merely seek time to see to our wounded" the man was simpering, his nostrils quivering as he seemed to speak through them in an unsettling way, "We have suffered losses."

"So have we" Rhys said in his no nonsense manner as instructed, "Time to heal? Or reinforce? Those other ships on the edge of the quadrant are close, what ... a day away?"

"We will agree to no troop movement during the cease fire" the thing simpered and Ianto glanced covertly at their Chieftain who made a movement with his hand and Ianto then watched one of them slide from the room.

Jewel silently followed the creature and Ianto let his glasses adjust to see through the camera on her harness as she followed it to the entry bay where it entered their ship, returning a short time later with what appeared to be a small bag and he stopped short at the sight of the dog, blinking at it with fear, then ran back for the bridge and burst in panting as he handed the bag to the Chieftain.

"To show we are truthful, we bring a gift" their spokesman said, seizing the bag from their chieftain's hands and thrusting it at Rhys who motioned for it to be opened in the table in front of them.

It was a small fluffy ball the size of an orange and they blinked at it, it then unfurled and Ianto felt ill.

A fur coat like a vest, worn over the scaly skin of the youngling that looked terrified at where he had found himself.

"This is my mate's third. We leave him to show our intent" the man said regally then they all rose to leave and Ianto shook himself from the shock to rise and follow. Their young looked like that? As they walked one pointed to Jewel, "It pretty."

"Jewel is my extra eyes" Ianto said, joining the conversation for the first time and the Chieftain swung to look at him with interest, "I lost my sight in battle a few years back and Jewel was my eyes until I could regain my sight through surgery. She is my shadow."

"You battle before?" the Chieftain asked.

"Yes" Ianto saw the emblems in the man's tunic and recognised one, knowing now that any thought of peace was a mere dream and this had been a fact finding mission only, the one who stood there silently now known to him, "I am the one who destroyed your vessels last time in the great battle. I was the one who drove SV Torchwood into your armada and the last thing your brother saw before his ship was torn apart was my bloodied face."

They all stood silently as Ianto raised his head to regard the man he must kill "I know you. I know your kind and I remember you now. Early on you were there behind his chair, as my wife and he spoke of peace you did hand signals behind him to someone, then you fired on our ship. You ran, jettisoned before we retaliated and in the four hour battle you were long gone like a kicked Kur."

"That is not so, I was a leader and I was...."

"Doreril" Ianto snapped, "I remember you. That's your name, right? What he called out with surprise as you ran from his side?"

The group sourly stared at each other and stomped to their vessel, pulling Doreril along with undisguised anger.

As they climbed into the craft Rhys ran up with the little one, "What about him?"

"From one of our whores." He spat out the door, "Keep him, we do not even know what mongrel breed he is. Consider it the last piece of flesh you will get from us!"

They laughed as the doors slammed shut and the little one started a shrill cry of alarm as it realised it had been abandoned.

"Rhys, how many were there in the group?" Ianto asked as he watched it uncouple and drift before employing it's engines.

"Five...no. Six, that one ran to get this poor thing" Rhys sighed.

"Six in an eight man vessel" Ianto muttered, "I want all CCTV footage reviewed to make sure no one snuck about my bloody ship."

They all got to work.

Ianto's hair on the back of his neck was ruffled.


	7. Tyke

Lola was in high gear as she ran around the room in a lazy circle, Rose almost in tears as she begged her to stop before she....Lola kicked the edge of an occasional table and crashed in an ungainly heap screaming with pain and anger, Malcolm finally able to seize her and lift her up where she now writhed an spat like a mad thing, a wild cat yowling as she tried to scratch at his eyes.

"What the hell is going on here!" Jack roared from the doorway, the little one on his chest watching his big sister with wide eyes and his little mouth open in the universal sigh for 'holly fuck' as she stopped and looked at him, her body shuddering as she struggled now to breathe.

"Here, take him" Jack unhooked the baby and heaved him at Rhiannon who stood to one side and he strode over to relieve Malcolm of his burden and he sat with her in his lap to examine the foot. "Shit on a stick, you might lose that nail."

Lola started to cry, huge heaving sobs that shook her entire body and Jack held her as he tried not to join in knowing this was finally her pain in missing her Tad being displayed, gods if had taken long enough. It had been almost a fortnight since Ianto had been forced back into service and Jack had been amazed at her ability to swallow her anger down this long.

"I know, it's OK" Jack soothed, watching as everyone quietly exited the room and he settled to cuddle her against him as he talked about Ianto. The first time he saw him, the way he fell and the first kiss, their first dance, Jewel, her, their love. He felt her grow heavy and looked down, seeing that she had cried herself to sleep as she listened to his heart and he gently lifted her and carried her to his bed, settling her on Ianto's side and pulling the blankets around her before he settled on his side with a book.

Sometime later Rhiannon entered with a sleepy boy clutching at his bottle and blanket and Jack smiled as he accepted him, slipping him in beside his sister who rolled in her sleep to cuddle him like he was a big teddy.

Gods but they looked cute.

Jack looked over at the screen and frowned, the ping expected had not come for the children's time and he had a bad feeling. Ianto never broke a promise and the small blinking light showed a message had been sent instead.

Jack sighed as he knew Ianto must have hated doing that.

Once she woke and sniffled, telling him her foot was broken, he carried her to the screen and touched it to open the message and Ianto's face filled it as he leaned close to the camera.

"Can't be there live darling sorry" he said as if he knew it was just Lola "We are winning and I have to keep going hard so I can come home. Look, this is Tyke."

Ianto held up the small creature who looked at the camera and sniffed it as he clung to Ianto's thumb with a sad wee face, "He doesn't have anyone to love him so I thought we might keep him, what do you think? Maybe you could be his Mama?"

Lola's face lit up and she struggled to her feet as she crooned at the screen, her foot forgotten as she leapt up and down on it with ease while begging for the creature.

"Get him a wee bed ready, maybe Daddy can help with that. He's good at sleepy stuffs" Ianto smiled, probably imagining the scene unfolding, "I am sending some still shots of him as well, you can see he has wee clothes so maybe Rhia can sort some, or ask Malcolm. He is quite clever with gaining things like that."

Lola was squeaking as her hands flapped and Jack promised he would check for the photos after the message ended.

"Love you Cariad" Ianto sighed as he leaned back to show himself more. "Still haven't lost a limb, honest."

Jack smiled softly.

"Tomorrow, hopefully I can be live" Ianto sighed, then brightened, "Lolly my love, Jewel loves him too. He rides in her fur like a wee baby monkey on his mama. Looks so sweet."

Now her eyes were wide as she flapped and pulled at Jacks' arm with glee and Ianto kissed his fingers then touched the screen to close.

The screen filled with pictures of the little creature in different levels of undress and it looked similar to a hedgehog without bristles....like...a wee mole.

"Awww, poor wee thing looks like he needs feeding" Jack crooned, "Look at his wee belly. Definitely needs mothering. We need to research what he eats I guess."

"He's mine" Lola declared, "Tyke. OK. My son is called Tyke."

Jack watched her make hard copies of the pictures and then run off to show the others her new baby.

Jack prayed to the gods to be kind.


	8. Flanking

They called for a second Parlay and this time Ianto had a soldier not only stand at the airlock but stay for the duration, no way was there going to be someone coming and going from that craft without him knowing.

The little creature hid in Jewel's fur and Ianto was glad of that as well, even if it did feel a bit childish.

They wanted to sort out a truce and were apologetic for yesterday's blunder, the arsehole Doreril was not with them but Ianto still felt uneasy, his inner voice whispering of bad things and as things started to get boring he suddenly noticed one less person in the room.

"Where is your man?" he asked and they all turned to look at the empty seat.

"He needed to relieve himself, your man took him to your facilities" another said calmly, "I take it you do relieve yourselves in private? Or in a corner like dogs."

Jewel huffed to show her annoyance at the remark and Ianto cleared his throat and resumed talks as he watched Rhys slide from the room. He considered sending Jewel out but she was conspicuous by his chair where as Rhys was not.

Rhys returned alone with a worried expression, "We can't find him."

Ianto locked down the bridge and ordered a sweep of the vessel, his anger moving towards those who sat primly as if they were immune to the madness occurring. After a few minutes Ianto realised he would not be satisfied unless he searched as well and he rose, leaving a security detail on the Bridge and he stormed from the room with Jewel at his heel, wee Tyke looking back at them with huge eyes.

Ianto walked the way he expected the man might have and found nothing. It felt....weird.

Turning from the path, he headed to the Away Ship and stepped into it, feeling oddly comforted by the smells of home. Unopened since their first coupling to the main vessel, it still held the residual air of home.

Ianto considered this feeling, this weird...not good.

"Jewel, stay" he said as he turned to leave and she looked at him with surprise, then moved to her bed under the pilot's seat that was snug and comfy, curing around her little one to sleep. Ianto closed the door again and wondered why he had done that, why he had even left her behind, his second sight urging such a thing.

For some reason he felt the need to protect her and that feeling of doom was heavier than ever, the faint smell of blood in the air again as Lisa's dying breath echoed in his ears.

Bad.

Evil.

Ianto hissed as he turned a corner, startling himself as well as Rhys who squeaked and placed a hand over his heart, "Gorum!"

"Sorry I have the heebies" Ianto apologised and Rhys nodded as he waved his hands and admitted to not finding the lost one.

"Rhys, go back up and continue the bullshit, I need to finish the sweep" Ianto ordered and Rhys nodded, then hesitated to look back.

"What is it?" Rhys asked, stepping closer, "What's wrong?"

"Rhys, promise me that if I call for you to check the Aft engine you will leave the bridge with the security detail and lock them in there!" Ianto demanded, "Disable the vessel with this key in the captain's chair, I can then manually pilot from the secondary bridge in the Away Ship."

Rhys took the key and looked Ianto in the eye, "What is happening?"

"I think we have just been sabotaged, I fear we are on the brink of being overthrown" Ianto whispered softly, "They have an agenda and I need to know what he did, agreed?"

"Of course sir" Rhys nodded, turning to leave without further question.

Ianto continued to search his boat knowing she had something on board he didn't want, his inner cat yowling with fear.

.

.

.

.

.

Jack had settled for the afternoon with a cup of coffee and some paperwork, flicking in the screen to watch the vessels all sitting in space, the news ribbon across the bottom of the screen informing him that negations still continued during the ceasefire.

He heard Lola laughing outside and he smiled as he glanced over at her running along, the sack of flour in her arms to represent the little Tyke ...training she had called it and everyone was playing along with her as if he were already here.

Jack made a mental note to tell Ianto that on tonight's cast, he will love that.

He glanced at the screen once more and frowned as breaking news shows a second fleet of bloody Blergs coming into the edge of the screen.

Seems their cease fire and no troop movement was about to end.

Jack watched with open horror as he knew this also meant Ianto was now in the middle of the battle ground.


	9. blowing up

Ianto has been searching for a while and the feeling is growing as he turns a corner.

Ianto stops, hearing something- he looks up and he runs up the stairs, gun in hand- rounds a corner and- arrives behind the Blerg, who looks at him, confused, then looks down to realize he is now at the edge of a dangerous drop- Ianto shrugs. Ianto calmly pushes him over the edge and the engines change pitch for a moment as they imbibe the unusual fuel- The engine changes pitch again and she falls out of orbit, the anti-grav disengaging as whatever their plan was began.

"Rhys" Ianto says softly, then he gives the order and up on the bridge Rhys calmly jams the key into the chair and twists it as he orders the crew to join the search then he removes the key and leaves the room as the Berg watch with confusion.

Ianto races up to the fourth floor- throws open the door- and finds himself in zero gravity. Ianto pulls himself to the door of the secondary meeting quarters, opens it.

He looks at the charges planted on the ceiling.

"How the hell do I get you off my boat?" Ianto mutters as he looks up at the charges, while he floats into the room. The crew members that were not on the bridge are floating, loosely connected by their shackles in the far end of the room and Ianto feels a sick anger in his gut. Ianto looks at them, then the charges and his eyes narrow as he suddenly sees a way out of it.

Ianto floats on top of the lab, one floor below the bridge on which the Blergs are all gleefully celebrating as they try to work out the controls for the vessel, planting small charges on the ceiling. He sets them, grabs the other explosives, then pushed away, shooting down the shaft that runs the upper levels of his boat for the lift.

He hits the detonator blasting though the membrane of the vessel, in a circular motion, like a huge can opener, we move into slow motion, the fireballs flaming out in graceful licks and Ianto zooms back down the shaft to the bottom and hooks into the cargo bay, scrambles to arrange the sleepers on the floor of the Away Ship at the bottom of her belly- Rhys pulling them in and they close the door with a resounding thud.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rhys asks.

"I have no other choice, too many charges I can't locate" Ianto sighs says as he checks everyone is buckled in, "Whatever gas they used to disable the crew dissipated quickly, I wonder if they will be so euphoric one she starts to really drop atmo."

"Are you OK?" Rhys asks from the co-pilot's chair as he watches Ianto's hands shake while stroking the face of one of the young cadets. Ianto then moves to the pilot's seat grateful that Rhys left it open. He needs purpose to this now.

"I can't believe we were overtaken like that" Ianto snarls angrily as he slaps at the button to disengage the couplings and they drift from the only home away from home he had, "I have never been so pissed in my life."

"Well, they are going to be in bits about it soon enough" Rhys quips as he holds up the key and Ianto accepts it, looking back at the large boat as it starts to roll above them and Ianto sighs as he moves the Away Ship out of the rolling ship's path. Their eyes follow the hulking beast as it turns in a slow corkscrew overhead and then moves away like a whale that has grown bored with them as playthings and the secondary charges now go off, the vessel seems to blow apart like paper.

"Shit" Rhys huffs as the force of the blast gently pushes them back, "pretty."

Ianto watches it all fly apart, the embers lighting the area as the fires flare and die without oxygen to feed them, his heart heavy as he realises he has left the tunic on board.

He will not be able to sleep without Jack's scent tonight...shit. Jack.

Ianto groans as he looks for the nearest vessel with their colours and hopes Jack isn't watching that shit-storm he has created.

.

.

.

.

.

Jack sat stock still as the screen exploded with noise and bluster, multiple voices as the reporters all screamed that it was Ianto's vessel, the crying of one woman shrill and Jack reached for the remote, silencing the noise and he breathed deeply, closing his eyes.

Not him.

It was not him.

Jack felt the warmth that had been in his heart since that first true kiss, still there.

Still true.

Ianto was not on that ship.

Jack was sure.

He turned the screen off and rose to walk shakily to the window and watch the children play, his son lying on a blanket in the sun as his doting Grandpa proudly rubbed his little belly. Jack didn't know what his father was saying but knew it was praise and the little one grinned happily back at him.

Jack watched his family and breathed deeply.

It wasn't him.


	10. reconnection

Jack was sitting at the screen as the hour clicks by, the little boy in his lap growling as he tugged at him for his overdue bottle.

Rhia was standing to one side with the cooling bottle behind her back also pleading but it is Lola who stands and watches the screen flicker to life.

"TADDY!"

"Hello darling" Ianto sighed.

"Oh Taddy, your boat blew up" Lola said sadly, "Sorry. If everyone OK?"

"Yeah, look." Ianto moved to show Rhys sitting on the bed with Jewel and Tyke.

"What happened" Jack asked softly as he noted Ianto's pinched mouth.

"Blerg tried to take my boat like bloody pirates or something" Ianto huffed, "I had no choice but to scuttle her."

"Did you lose anyone?"

"No. I lost your tunic though, I am sorry" Ianto seemed on the verge of tears and Jack acted swiftly, raising their son to his feet and turning him so he could see the screen and Ianto's eyes widened as he tapped the screen to 100% the image between them, then knelt.

"Look, look" Jack crooned happily, "Who's that? Logan, look."

Logan saw Ianto kneeling and he squealed, pointing at him.

"TADA!"

Ianto gasped with delight as he heard the word his son had never said aloud and then he burst into tears, calling out his joy as Rhys whooped in the background.

"Taddy's coming darling, I'm coming home" Ianto sobbed "Oh my goddess, thank you for my blessings, thank you for my loves, oh Jack, my Cariad, I love you so much."

"Oh darling, I wish I were there to hold you" Jack sighed as massive armed snaked around Ianto and Rhys cradled him.

"It was bad" Rhys admitted, "Ianto saved us, it was...close."

"And now?" Lola asked as she canted her head, "Are you done?"

"They are negotiating now" Ianto sighed as he regained control of himself, "his majesty wants me out of harm's way. Seems their actions angered the other quadrants as well. They have joined the king in condemning it. It looks like the war is over bar the paperwork."

"It always come down to the paperwork" Jack smiled as his baby wriggled happily and pushed off to wave at the screen again.

"Soon be walking" Ianto smiled, "Any look of it?"

"I was thinking he might but he is still afraid, see how he keeps on hand on me?" Jack said, watching his love rally, "Come home darling, be here for that moment."

"On my way" Ianto smiled that special one just for Jack, "another day's flight."

"What?" Jack sat straighter as he stared at the screen, "Are you truthing me?"

"Yes my love, about twenty six hours away, tomorrow night your time" Ianto smiled, "I miss you."

"Oh gods" Jack's eyes bugged out and Ianto caught the thought.

"No party!" Ianto demanded, "I don't feel like celebrating this. OK? I want to slip home quietly, cuddle my babies and smell you."

Jack laughed softly, "cheeky brat."

"I'm so tired, I ache for you" Ianto whispered softly, then he sighed and looked to one side, "Gotta go. Still work to do."

"I'll be here, don't keep me waiting now" Jack sobbed happily as he struggled to his feet and his hand found Ianto's on the screen before it flickered to black.

"One more day" Rhia sighed softly, her own heart aching for her love, "A family meal, a good slap up one I bet they are sick of space food. Gods, I better check with cook."

She bustled from the room with excitement and Jack settled his children into his bed as Lola gushed, "Oh Daddy. My Taddy is coming home."

"And you are to be squished so tightly" Jack assured her, "Taddy has missed you so much that his heart hurts for your smile. I am sure your love had kept him safe."

"I prayed to the Goddess in the moon" she said softly as she stroked Logan's hair, "I asked the goddess to save my Taddy. I know she can be a bad wolf but I think she is good too."

Jack looked at her with surprise, "A Bad Wolf?"

"Yeah, Wolves howl to their goddess in the Moon" she said calmly, "So that is where their Queen lives, right? She must be bad to have to live there. But she grants wishes for those who are good. I was trying to be good. Taddy is coming home so she loves me too, right?"

Jack laughed at the childish logic and kissed his love, "Yes my dearest daughter, you are the bestest."

She sighed happily as she nuzzled Logan now, both of them sleeping in no time with the bottle rolling from little arms. Jack retrieved it and noted it was almost empty, placing it to one side and smiling down at his sweetlings.

Ianto would be tired, annoyed and desperate to have his loves in his arm.

Jack wondered if they needed a bigger bed.


	11. Home the mighty wanderer

The ship settled on the green grass of the meadow and Jack tried desperately to remain calm as the ramp lowered and then he couldn't help but make a noise as it was Rhys out first, not Ianto.

"Jack, a minute?" Rhys motioned and Jack realised he was needed on board so he adjusted the baby on his hip and strode forward only to have Rhys swipe Logan from him and say softly "No mate. He's a mess in there, doesn't want the kids to see him cry."

Jack was moving fast now, into the cockpit where his beloved sat behind the controls sobbing, his body lax as he lay with his head back, the fatigue wafting off him.

"Yan" Jack said softly and Ianto opened his eyes and lifted his head, his face full of joy as he reached for him.

"Oh Cariad, my love" Ianto slid from the chair and they sat holding one another, much as they did that night of the floods and Jack rocked him as he clung to him sobbing with relief. "I thought...there was a moment that I held you in my mind and sent you my love...oh Jack."

"I know how hard this has been, I know you have been strong and now you don't have to be" Jack whispered as he rubbed his shoulders, "Now you can be gentle, soft, loving. It's OK love. I have you now. I will be strong for both of us."

"When I stood on that bridge, Lisa dead at my feet and the enemy in my sights...my only thought was to make Lolly proud. To have her hold her head high. I never considered the possibility that I might survive" Ianto said as he breathed Jack deeply, "This time was different. I was fighting to come back, I was fighting for you, not because of you. Does that make sense?"

"Yes baby" Jack assured him, "You fought for our pride, not your own but also because you are proud."

"Yeah" Ianto sighed and let his head moves so he could nuzzle his Cariad, "The power of our love, our baby's laugh, our daughter's pout. Gods, those vid-casts kept me strong. You. Oh Jack, you centred me each time I faltered. It made me stronger than I thought I could be. Each blow against me was one against you and my righteousness was immense."

"My hero" Jack smiled.

"I'm OK now" Ianto said as he sat up and wiped his face, "Just so relieved to be home, I thought...almost home, almost home over and over again all the way here. So scared a meteor storm or secondary attack or something would get in the way. Gods, I would have blown a gasket."

"Lolly would have too, Tyke is soooo needy apparently" Jack rolled his eyes and was rewarded with a soft laugh.

"I'm exhausted, my bones ache and I am so done" Ianto sighed.

"Well, I hope you can pretend to be hungry too, you know your sister is a feeder" Jack warned happily, unable to stop grinning at his handsome mate who was too thin, way too thin.

"Oh gods, I am sure I can eat some but I really just want to be in your arms in our own bed" Ianto sighed, "Do you mind if the kids are there tonight as well?"

"Thought you might want that, already have the bed made up with the extra pillows." Jack smiled happily, "As long as there are kisses for me."

"Oh Cariad" Ianto sighed, "All the kisses. Tonight we can all snuggle, the kids can settle. Tomorrow night can be just for us, OK?"

"Sounds delicious" Jack purred and Ianto laughed as he let Jack help him to his feet, seeing Jack's need to fuss he leaned against him more than he needed to and Jack shone with delight as he held him around the waist.

"Jewel, come on love" Ianto called and the dog started to walk gracefully, then saw the little girl standing back with her grandfather and with a yelp of glee she took off for her kid with Tyke clinging on to her neck with wide eyes.

"OH MY BABY!" Lolly screamed as she raced for the little creature and then she remembered her manners, kneeling and greeting Jewel with soft crooning and rubbing. Once the dog was pleased Lolly gently extracted the little creature and held him up to examine him more closely, "Hello wee Tyke. I'm your Mama now. Look, I have a pouch for you in my top."

She opened the large pocket in the front of her shirt and popped the wee thing in, it's little squeaks lovely as it discovered the pocket was lined with fur.

"Awwwww, my wee bubba" she crooned happily as she held him against her then she looked up and saw her Taddy coming down the ramp.

"TADDA" Logan yelled and his granddad placed him on his feet but still the little one refused to let go and walk on his own.

It didn't matter.

Taddy ran to him.


	12. just when you started to relax...heh heh

The meal was full of noise and Jack could see it was all too much for Ianto so he begged everyone for time alone with his beloved, making it his fault they were leaving the table and Ianto looked at him gratefully as he led him from the room.

"Rhia will bring the stink in once he's bathed and ready for bed" Jack promised, "We talked about you being tired and she agreed to keep the kids occupied long enough for you to settle in peace."

"Oh Jack, you thought of everything" Ianto sighed, settling on the bed and Jack removed his shoes and then his trousers. He knew Ianto would probably prefer to bathe but he was so tired that Jack was worried about him slipping on the tiles or something so he went for a hot cloth and wiped his beloved's face and neck gently, soothing him with crooning as Ianto sighed happily.

"I have missed your care" Ianto whispered, "My lovely man."

"It's OK love" Jack crooned, toeing off his shoes and shimmying out of his outer clothing so he could settle in the bed with him and they lay touching, arms around each other just revelling in the warmth of one another.

The door opened and Lola crept in, climbing up to snuggle into Ianto's side and Ianto beamed as he kissed her wee face.

"What have you there?" Ianto crooned as he sat up a bit and she beamed as she showed him the little sleeping pouch for her baby and the wee basket that would sit by the bed, more fur and warmth in it for her wee Tyke.

"Oh Lolly, you are such a good mama" Ianto sighed happily as he felt Jack spooning him from behind and then Rhia appeared with a tired little boy who was excited to see the family waiting.

Logan was placed in Ianto's arms and he held him tightly as he breathed in that unique baby smell still clinging to him, his little face shiny from the bath.

"Did you get bubbles?" Ianto whispered to his son and he watched the little eyes crinkle at the corners as the little one nodded, his fingers searching Ianto's face as if seeing him for the first time.

"Hi" Ianto whispered.

"Hewo" Logan answered with a breathy sigh.

Ianto rubbed the strong wee back of his kit and listened as Lola started to snore on her pillow, her wild hair splayed out and her arms thrown back around her head like she was being held up.

"OK?" Jack said softy an Ianto sighed happily as he settled back against Jack more, safe and loved.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto woke to silence, a soft gasp as he jerked in the bed thinking he was back on the ship and his eyes searched the room with confusion, settling on the little boy still in his arms.

Lola was sitting by the fire with her wee Tyke, showing him clothes as he blinked at each article of clothing displayed.

"Jack?" Ianto called softly and Jack moved into view, his hair still messed as he pulled his robe on.

"Hey, I just needed a pee, you OK?" Jack said as he looked down at the sleeping baby.

"Yeah, just...strange to be so quiet" Inot smiled, "Funny. I keep listening for the engines to change pitch or yaw, the bed is so still. After the large boat was destroyed the smaller ship was so noisy and bouncy."

"Well, I can bounce on the bed if ya like" Jack offered cheekily and Ianto laughed softly.

"Taddy, he likes this one" Lola yelled holding up a little t-shirt that must be for a teddy bear and Ianto nodded as he hoped the wee one was going to like being smothered.

Ianto stretched and then saw the small blinking light at the corner of the screen so he walked over to open the message.

"Hand Logan" the deep voice was both full of sorrow and anger, "We have a problem. We seem to have lost sight of a few of the armada of these bastards and although we are tracking we do have a bad feeling they have breached the cordon."

Ianto felt the chill rushing through is body as he gaped at the screen and his finger quickly called up a link to the mother ship.

"Hand Logan" the man looked wearlier in person, the message obviously sent some time during Ianto's rest.

"Report Tom" Ianto demanded.

"All but one have been located." His grimace told Ianto he was unlikely to be pleased, "My Lord. The last two located were three klicks from you, we are unable to find any trace of the final one anywhere near you but it may be prudent to sound an alert. I have just learnt that the missing vessel has Doreril on board."

Ianto turned to find Jack already running from the room to call the security in.

The War was coming to them.


	13. Searching

Ianto dressed quickly, Rhys running into the room with his own soldier’s tunic flapping as he tried to do it up and Ianto talked to him as he finished pinning his sash.

“Three klicks away, so I use that as the radius of our search” Ianto said as he struggled, then swore as he pricked his finger.

“Come here!” Rhys demanded as he grabbed Ianto’s lapels and yanked him closer, then started putting his uniform in order, Ianto still more asleep than awake as he rubbed his eyes and it looked more like a scene where a father was dressing his child.

Jack returned with their security heads and Ianto turned to face them, now fully suited and booted, “Right. Full alert, OK? My family is the top priority, I want all nonessentials either sent home or if they more than a klick’s travel away, I want them inside here. This place is essentially on lock-down and I want it to remain so. Double shifts, constant guard presence at all gates and roaming checks every fifteen minutes, understood?”

They all saluted and dispersed, one remaining, “Mi Lord?”

“Yes Duncan?” Ianto was watching Jack get his own boots on, “Jack? Can you do a perimeter sweep with a party of men? I won’t feel safe unless I check myself and I don’t have time. I only trust you with our babies.”

“Oh course love” Jack answered, “Rhys going with you? Rhia is armed as is Dad. I am ordering full arming of all staff. Also, I am placing guards in the outer buildings as well, lots of places he could hide.”

“Gods, the horses. Good thinking love” Ianto stepped forward for a kiss, “Keep this place shipshape for me.”

Jack kissed him again and watched sadly as the Hover lifted off and they skimmed away with several Troop Hovers following. Once they had disappeared down the lane Jack took a deep breath and reminded himself that he was a Captain in his own right, the mate of an FL not to mention the partner to the King’s Hand.

“Malcolm, I need you to get a group together to check all the window latches” Jack called out as he strode towards the huddle of people, “Rhia, we need Rose and the kids in the inner room inside the walls, you know where. Then report back to me.”

Rhia moved with military precision as Jack looked over at his daughter seeing the head held high, her Logan bloodline thrumming as she looked about the keep then turned to David, “Davie, remember that inner room we play in? Go get some snacks and things coz we are all going to have a hideout in there. “Micha, bedding. We can take our tablets and have a sleep over in there too.”

She then moved to stand next to her baby brother, her Tyke in her front pocket and a look of danger in her eye. The letter opener that sat on the large desk also peeked out of her pocket and Jack realised she had armed herself.

By the Gods, she was fierce.

Jack felt so proud to call her his daughter.

.  
.  
.  
.  
Ianto sent troops to each village, determined to keep them all safe as his fear thrummed and as the day wore on he called home and spoke with Jack. He made the radius ten klicks to be safe, his inner cat yowling with unease.

“You should see her darling, stropping about ordering the other kids about” Jack gushed “So cute.”

“We will be turning back soon, I will leave a security detail behind and we should be home by midnight. Are the kids settling in the inner room?”

“Yeah. I will wait for you love” Jack promised, “I won’t be able to sleep anyway, not until we know where that bastard is.”

“Just keep them safe, you are my world” Ianto whispered softly, “I ache to be with you. Gods one night and we didn’t even get a morning shower together.”

Jack grinned as his mate became cheeky and he laughed as he replied, “Feeling a little dirty are we?”

Ianto’s answering laugh was lovely and Jack felt a warmth in his groin as his ache began as well.

Jack walked out into the last warmth of the dying afternoon with a heavy heart knowing Ianto was still working hard in the name of the king, even now when he was supposed to be home he was out there in the firing line.

He prayed he would be ok, come home and this whole nightmare would be over.


	14. moment of panic

As the day wore down and the night crept in Jack hoped his love was safe and saw to the shutting down of the keep and surrounding buildings.

"Jack" Malcolm called from the top steps of the house, "Ianto on the coms."

Jack ran up with a large grin, taking the offered ear piece, "Hey babe, how far away are you?"

Jack's smile faded as he listened to his overwrought mate telling him the Away Ship had been found in a woodland area a mere klick from the homestead and Jack turned to look out over the fields as darkness fell knowing as well as Ianto that if they were travelling on foot they might be there by now.

Jack reached for the side holster he had placed in the drawer of the side table, moving aside the smaller model that was his mother's.

He strapped on the Webley and prepared to guard his beloved children.

And wait for Ianto to come home.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was torn between searching the Away Ship and racing for home but he knew he had to trust in his mate to protect their young, right now he was the King's Hand and had to act accordingly so he reluctantly ordered a boarding team and spent the next fifteen minutes searching the dense undergrowth for signs of direction, his blood growing cold as he realised it was headed for home.

Ianto and Rhys leapt for the hovers and headed home as the dark had them both thinking about what might be hiding in the shadows.

"Trust tonight to be a bloody overcast one" Rhys muttered, "can't see a bloody thing out of the running lights."

"Jack is on to it, let's try to keep sane" Ianto said softly, "His military training will kick in."

"Gods, those kids" Rhys swallowed, "I love those kids like they are me own. Ya know?"

"I know" Ianto soothed, "Would you look at Jack and Lolly and deny their bond? I know you have changed their lives"

"I love that woman, she is so strong" Rhys grinned softly, "Damn she can lift me off my feet."

"Look, we are in the middle of a crisis, I don't want to know what you do in the bedroom with me sister" Ianto fake snarled and they both sniggered softly, the fake bravo as they pretended to be calm and in control, as some do.

"Sir" a soldier yelled from a nearby Hover and they powered down. Ianto exited and went to see what the woman had found, cursing as he saw a piece of ceremonial clothing that was clearly Blerg.

"Look. Blood" Rhys held his hand out from her he had touched the tunic to show a light bluish green liquid. "Must have been hurt in the landing."

"Yeah" Ianto said as he looked around uncertainly, "Or one of the night creatures found them."

"Shit" Rhys moved closer to Ianto, "Do we get them this close to the village?"

"Winter is coming, yeah" Ianto said softly "They come closer in the winter year. Shit, let's get home buddy."

"Yes sir" Rhys huffed as he turned and ran to the Hover, Ianto hesitating as he heard a faint howl on the wind.

Wolves.

Wolves tracking something and they were far too close to the keep. Ianto didn't care about propriety here, slamming the Hover to high speed as he raced for his family, his heart in his mouth.

He could smell danger on the wind as much as the wolves could.

.

.

.

.

Jack heard the wolves and pulled the doors to the house closed, leaving the two guards standing there as he meandered along the large hallway. He could faintly hear the laughter of his son as he splashed in his evening bath and the other children were silent, the hidden room in the centre of the house only accessible by the hidden wall tunnels was also sound proof.

Jack was pleased that Lola was not afraid to use them as she might have been after the last time they were used, a boon right now as he knew they were safely hidden in there way from any danger and once Logan was done Rhiannon would take the wee boy through the walls to the children's hidden room where Rose and two guards were settled for the night.

Jack still felt antsy so he walked calmly through the house checking the latches once more as he looked out into the darkness and hoped Ianto was on his way home. He walked into the study and slid his hands along the windowsills. The broken latch in the window was a surprise as it hadn't been there an hour before.

Jack stood staring at it was open confusion, then he looked down at the strange smear of blueish green sludge and he sniffed the air, the hackles on the back of his neck rising as he finally realised what he was looking at and he swung to raise the alarm, the Blerg standing between him and the coms unit both unexpected and terrifying as it sneered at him.

Jack was trapped.


	15. Bang

Jack felt his gut twist as the thing sneered, then snarled as it's jaws opened to reveal jagged yellow teeth.

Jack suddenly felt something else.

Fucking angry.

"Really?" Jack asked calmly as he drew his Webley and aimed, "Never heard of toothpaste?"

Jack fired, taking great satisfaction in the howl as it was forced back against the wall and the panic button. The alarms sounded, loud klaxons that filled the house as every light came on and doors slammed shut deploying locks.

Jack walked over and aimed down at the writhing creature and fired again, silencing its sounds then keyed in a secondary code that silenced the klaxons and changed the lighting to a blood red.

Code Red.

Jack knelt and looked at the body with interest, seeing the bluish green liquid oozing out as blood. The blood on the windowsill told him one was injured already. Also that there was more than one as this one had been uninjured before stepping on the 'Jack Bomb'.

Jack checked his weapon and walked over to the desk, opening the drawer and pulling out a handful of ammo that went into his pocket then he walked to the door and placed his hand against it, unlocking it so he could exit the room and he walked along the hallway with an outward calm as he internally screamed for his baby in the bathroom that was too far away, way too far away.

Jack scanned as he walked and he saw something he really wished wasn't there.

Another drop of that strange blood.

.

.

.

.

Ianto sped into the courtyard and was leaping off the Hover as it was still moving, Rhys yelped as he reached over to slam it into STOP and then scrambled out after his CO.

Ianto saw a smear of something on one of the sills and changed direction to check it out as Rhys called out to him, "Hey, the doors aren't opening for me."

"Lockdown" Ianto said with alarm as he ran to them and slapped his own hand on the door to override the locks. "Only me or Jack can unlock them."

They entered with weapons drawn and Ianto heard the distant gunfire, snarling as he started to run towards it, Jewel crouching low as she kept pace then she seemed to fly as she disappeared around the corner ahead of them and then snarling to alert them to her quarry sounded.

"Jewel" Ianto yelled, "Hold!"

They slid around the corner to find her eyeballing a Blerg who was clearly injured and as his tunic was missing he was also obviously the one injured in the craft landing. Ianto crouched as he sized him up and then he rose to stand tall with his head canted.

"Jewel" he said softly, "To me."

"Shit" Rhys muttered as he knelt to examine the Blerg, "He's karked it."

"With that amount of blood loss I'm not surprised" Ianto said and then his brain caught up to the fact that there were no bullet wounds and Jack had been firing that bloody gun of his, the Webley distinct to Ianto's ears.

There were more.

Ianto knew his babes were safe in the hidden room, right?

Ianto stopped running and scented the air, trying to take the time to focus.

Focus.

Foc...

Bubbles.

LOGAN

Ianto was running as he had never run on his life as he ran for the children's bathroom with his heart in his mouth as he heard his sister's roar of rage and the loud clap of a laser shot.

Oh Gods, Rhia was firing.

.

.

.

.

Jack heard the Laser fire and screamed with fear as he grabbed the doorframe and slammed into the bathroom noting the splintered wood where the Blerg had broken the lock and Rhia stood in a shooter's stance as she watched the creature in the death throes of a shot straight to its forehead.

"Fuck!" Jack gasped, "Good girl"

Jewel slammed past Jack to stand in front of the baby who sat with wide eyes behind the shower door, his little hands banging on the glass as he demanded release.

"I shot him" she said angrily, "Need to again, move."

"LOGAN" Ianto was screaming as he entered and saw Jack, rushing to his arms and they held each other as Jack kept the Webley trained on the dying Blerg.

"Fire away sweetheart" Jack said and Rhia snarled as she took the kill shot.

Ianto opened the shower door and scooped up his wee prince, turning back to Jack with a look of relief.

The Blerg weapon was loud in the small space as Doreril fired from the doorway and Rhia could only watch with horror as her brother turned away from the incoming fire with his son still in his arms.

Jack's scream was louder than the shot.


	16. final flurry

It happened so fast... I think... at least in real time but in the following moments if was all slowed down to like a frame by frame action movie.

Jack stepped in front of his husband as Rhys threw himself in front of him as well, both men between the baby and Dam and the danger as the Blerg fired and they were all thrown into the open shower stall.

Rhia screamed and fired wildly hitting the Blerg in the arm and spinning him out of the room to slam against the wall on the other side of the hall.

Ianto rose from the lump of men, the baby screaming in his arms and he flung Logan at Rhia who dropped her weapon to catch the flying child as Ianto lunged through the doorway to slam into the rising Blerg leaving a Blerg shaped hole in the wall, then he seized the fucker's tunic and swung him into the marble bust of the good King, taking immense pleasure in the howl of pain as it's face was slammed into the unforgiving stone.

Ianto's snarl became something more of a yowl as he crouched, his fingers crooked into claws as he sprung at the Blerg who was so shocked by Ianto's' catlike stance that he was taken by surprise and Ianto tore at Doreril's face mercilessly with his fingernails as they turned in a slow twisting circle like some weird dance.

Ianto then wrapped his arms around its neck and his legs around it's waist bringing them both to the floor where they writhed like a WWE wrestling match.

Lola appeared around the corner, running with her little nightgown flapping around her heels like her Daddy's coat does and she screamed with rage as she placed her hand on her Taddy's arm and looked him in the eye as he snatched the letter opener from her pocket and drove it into the eyeball of the Blerg, her lips peeling back into a snarl as she wrapped her hands around his and put her weight against the hilt with him then the creature started a shrill shriek as the blade popped through the skull's eye socket and into the brain.

The little Tyke flew from the pocket to scratch at the Blerg's face with little screams and snarls as Ianto blinked up at his beloved sweetling with something akin to awe, then he slowly smiled as he released the neck to let the bastard thing convulse in the floor.

Ianto rose and pulled her back, then looked into the bathroom with horror as he smelt blood, human blood.

"Cariad?"

"Rhys" Rhia sobbed as she fell to her knees and slammed the heel of her hand against the wound to his shoulder and Rhys grunted with pain as he struggled to breathe.

"No!" Ianto yelled, "No!"

Jack slipped and slid across the blood floor, red mixing with bluish green, keying the code to raise the lockdown and then he slumped with relief as the soldiers poured through the building searching for their CO.

It must have been terrifying for them to arrive and find this chaos unfolding and although it seemed to take forever it was really within the space of about five minutes from arrival to letter openered departure.

Lola stood looking down at the dead thing and then she scooped up her baby, cuddling him as she slid him back into her pocket and she looked in at her brother to find him happily sitting back in the now empty bath with his toys.

A soldier approached, "Ma'am?"

"That's mine" she declared as she pointed at the letter opener, "I want it back please."

"Yes ma'am" he said with open mirth and he placed his foot on its face, then yanked and the sickly squishing noise made her screw up her nose as she wondered if she really did want it after all.

"Here" Jack said softly, as he handed her a towel and she carefully wiped the blade before examining it and walking to the sink to wash it.

Rhys was standing now as Ianto examined him more and the relief at declaring it a flesh wound was not lost on anyone as he laid his head against his friend's.

"Well done" he said softy, "My loyal soldier."

"Always" Rhys barked out and then he smiled as Rhia led him away for a medic.

"Logan" Jack lifted him from the bath tub and checked him over, finding him wet again from the still soggy toys and the little shit laughed happily as Jack found another towel and dried him again.

"Look at you my handsome boy" Ianto crooned as Jack placed the little one on his feet to try and dress him and Logan calmly let go of Jack's knee and took a step...

Another one

Another one

And he reached for his stunned Taddy who was now on his knees as he watched with awe.

Logan took his first steps.

And it was glorious.

Malcolm had stopped shaking and the camera whirred softly as he captured the moment and Ianto turned to the camera with a huge smile, "Gotta share that one buddy. I authorise it's release."

Malcolm nodded, unable to speak for emotions.

Gods, he loved this family.


	17. comfort and pride

Jack's father would not release the baby, clinging to him as he watched the men fixing the hole in the wall, his lips pressing repeatedly to the little forehead as he reassured himself as much as his sweetling that they were all OK.

The corpses had been dragged out into the keep where they could be easily examined and photographed by the royal team that had arrived, his majesty enroute.

Ianto went into overdrive when he realised they were about to get a royal visit and was currently clearing the debris and carnage form the bathroom as Rhys sat proudly being seen to by his woman, Rhia fussing happily as he let her adjust the sling and croon, her kisses more healing that the small healer's tech being waved over the wound.

Jack sat holding Lola as he told her how scared he had been, whispering quietly that it was OK to be scared but remembering to act desite the fear is the mark of a good soldier, he was so proud of her today for defending her family.

"Courage" Ianto said as he passed, pausing to place a hand gently on Jack's shoulder, "Courage is not the absence of fear, but the acceptance of it."

Jack pouted for a kiss and hummed happily as Ianto complied with the request.

"Hungry love?" Jack asked and Ianto screwed his face up as he shook his head, his stomach still in knots at the thought of what might have happened.

"I need to check the room" he said softly, letting his hand slide from the shoulder to the cheek, keeping his eyes locked with Jack's a moment longer than needed before leaving and Jack rose to hand Lola to Malcolm, his own heart still beating fast as he crooned and let her play with the camera.

Jack followed Ianto to their room and their lips met as they exploded together, crashing and smashing onto the bed as their frantic need spured them on.

Ianto was pulling at Jack's clothes while making whimpering noises so Jack forwent the usual unwrapping of gifts, going for a quick fuck against the bedpole as Ianto grunted and snarled, his nails tearing at Jack's shirt as his ankles hooked into the small of Jack's back.

Jack punded into him so hard there would be bruises the next day and the bed moved a foot across the floor but both men needed it, by the gods they needed it and as they both cried out and gripped each other in a death grip, pressing themselves together so their hearts could feel the compainoin one beating in unison.

They slid to the floor and lay gasping, kissing and touching as they both calmed and regained their senses, soft chuffs of laughter as they rose to undress after all, their clothing now ruined and Jack held up his shirt with a look of amazement as his fingers went through the torn fabric.

"I can't find my red tunic Cariad" Ianto called as he went through the wardrobe and Jack rushed to please his wonderful mate, pulling the tunic out as the plastic bag made a crinkling sound.

"This one love?"

"Oh yes!" Ianto smiled, "Oh look, you even replaced that button. Oh Cariad, you do look after me so well."

Jack knew he was puffing up but could only grin as he removed it from the hanger and slid it onto his beloved's shoulders, smoothing the seams into line and doing up the brass buttons that turned his sexy man into a prim and proper King's Hand.

"So handsome" Jack sighed happily.

"And you are still naked" Ianto said calmly, watching Jack look down and then gape before he ran squealing into the wardrobe to dress.

Jack emerged in matching tunic, but blue so their respective regiments were shown and Ianto pulled him close for another kiss, their noses rubbing as they breathed each other in, then stepped apart.

"Right then" Ianto sighed, "That an Away Ship if ever I heard one, our King is Cometh."

Jack smiled at the droll tone and followed Ianto out to stand proudly, his son in his arms and Lola standing between the two men, her head high and her untameable hair frizzed like a dark halo.

The King was first out, pushing aside the security detail who were trying to secure the area and he ran to Ianto and Jack, his face full of worry.

"I heard the pod-cast and saw Logan's steps, I went from horrified to excited then back to horrified as I saw your man's shoulder, is he ok?" it all came out in a rush and ianto placed a hand on his arm, breaking protocol as he stepped in close and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"We are fine" he assured him, "Are we not the victors?"

"And your man?"

"Here" Rhys said as he walked our with Rhia tucked inder his arm.

"My sister Rhiannon is taking care of HER man" Ianto said teasingly and she poked her tongue at him not seeing the king who roared with mirth.

"Well, no doubting she is your sister!" he chortled, "She has your cheek."

"Oh my goddess!" she gasped as she loked at him with new horror.

Rhys shone with pride as the King placed a hand on his shoulder and thanked him for his service.


	18. re-enforcements

Ianto looked at the vid-screen with a soft frown as he nodded his agreement. The good king talking softly as he confided his concerns to him.

"I do not know if this stalemate will hold" the king sighed, "They say they will sign the treaty, they say they will bow to me but I don't trust them. Not until the ink is dry."

"No" Ianto leaned back, "I have to agree with you my liege. It is all going too smoothly and if it's one thing I've learnt it's that the smooth rides usually end with a shuddering jolt as you hit the invisible wall."

"We lost some good men, lost ships" the King raised a cup to his lips, imbibing as he spoke, "the cadets are so green, I cannot split my crews any thinner so I now have vessels with no bloody crew. They can replace as many of my ships as they please as part of their penance, what the hell am I to do with them Yan?"

"Garden ornaments perhaps?" Ianto shrugged, then smiled softly as the king snorted, soothed by Ianto as always.

"There is an idea I have been chewing on but I know it will be controversial so I've kept chewing" Ianto said after taking a polite sip of his own cup, like they were seated at the same table.

The king raised an eyebrow as he leaned forward, "Do tell my friend."

Ianto looked to the doorway and his husband who was entering, bowing politely to his king before sitting with a soft frown as he wondered why Ianto wanted him there.

As Ianto laid out his idea Jack could only agree nervously, trusting his mate.

.

.

.

.

The ships were landing as Ianto walked from the large barn that would be barracks for the foreseeable. There were soldiers everywhere, some armed as they eyeballed the vessels nervously and saluted as Ianto walked past.

Those from the vessels were being lined up and Ianto walked the line with growing alarm at the condition of the men he had received, hoping like hell he was doing the right thing. Some were half starved, all looked beaten and worn.

Broken.

He walked to the small podium and turned to face them, his eyes taking them all in.

"Good afternoon" he said calmly, everyone turning to face him, "I am the King's Hand. You may refer to me as My Lord, The Hand Logan or Flight Lieutenant Harkness-Jones."

Some moved uneasily as they realised who was addressing them, Ianto not wearing the sash today as he stood in a plain black suit. "We are in dark times. I lost good men up there in the black and those stepping up are big in heart but small in years. Experience is vital here and this is why I have recalled you. Any of you who chose not to serve can step back into the vessel from whence you came. You will be returned to your respective planets and your files put away without further dishonour. Those of you who step forward. You will serve me. Not our king, not our people. Me. I will be your general. Your Captain and your fucking god. Do you understand?"

"SIR YES SIR" they roared as they all took a step forward.

Ianto nodded as he looked them over and then made another try for dominance, "Any of you displease me, defy me or piss me off will face the firing squad you talked yourselves out of when court-martialled. Who is willing to stamp their file, give allegiance to me, bleed for me. Die for me."

Some stepped forward and one strode from the group to stand before Ianto, looking up with a calm unblinking stare.

Ianto had been right.

"What of you" he said as he stepped from the podium to stand face to face with the man who was waiting for orders. "An old war horse stands before a disgraced war dog. Tell me, do you bow?"

In response the bow was deep, the man rising with a look of unease yet he looked back into Ianto's eyes without flinching.

"I ask not just loyalty" Ianto said softly to him, "I ask for love. Can you do that? Can you? I know things between us may be awkward at first but I need you. I need a good man and your military record is untouchable. You are going to be trusted with my life. Can you do that?"

He nodded and Ianto smiled softly, showing for a moment the man Jack loved, then he let it fade before stepping back up where he could be seen.

"Gentlemen, and lady" he said as he canted his head at the single female who stood there in shackles, "The man who stands before me is your new CO. You answer to him. He will choose five of you as his men and then you will all be divvied up for whatever tasks he sees fit. By this time next year you will all be crew on his vessel. His. This man, this fellow inmate is hereby expunged of any crime. I hereby in the name of the King, as his Hand, decree this! This is my new second."

Ianto stepped from the podium and walked away without looking back and they all gaped as their new CO swung to look at them, his eyes going down the line as he chose the five he would trust.

"Hello" he said calmly as he took the spot Ianto had vacated.

"I am Captain John Hart and you are mine!"


	19. reconnecting with who he once was

"He seemed sure of his decision" Jack said as he stood next to Ianto, the king nodding on the vid-screen.

"And you?" the king asked, "Are you OK Jack? Your ex-partner trusted to watch your husband's back? Can we all do this?"

"I know John did wrong, I know Gwen and he did terrible things but I also know in the end he did the right thing by my love. Even through the drug enduced haze she had him in, he remembered who he was in the end" Jack said softly, "John, for all his faults, was an excellent soldier. As Agents, we were unstoppable. Our covert actions were both exceptionally complex and finely executed. John has an eye for detail and is very self critical when on a mission. As a captain he would rule with an unnerving calm."

"I agree" Ianto nodded, then turned as he noticed movement, not surprised to find John standing there with shock, "Ah. There you are, come in. My Liege, this is Captain John Hart. My new man."

"Yes, you are the one who has a lot to prove. A lot to make up for" the king said without a smile, "I will be watching you. Ianto is important to me, so very important to us all. I need him safe. Is he safe?"

"Yes your Majesty" John said as he bowed, "I will give the rest of my life to that task."

"I would hope more than one" Ianto muttered and John looked at him with surprise, then smiled as he remembered that Ianto had read his file and knew he was of old blood.

"It's diluted so much I probably got three if I was lucky" he joked, "The nine lives thing went the same way of transformations."

"I am Logan" Ianto said strongly, "I smell it in you too, always did. That's why I knew you were a good man once. You can be again."

"Came to say I chose my team. I have begun." John nodded as he looked at Jack then turned to leave.

Jack watched him go and turned back to Ianto, "I do want to trust him. I think...no. I know he will try to do right, he always took pride in his work. I sometimes think it was his discharge that caused most of his problems. He never really fell over the edge of sanity unit he hit the booze."

"People act differently when their world changes" Ianto agreed, "He needed the stability of service, without it he fell apart."

Ianto finished his meeting with the king and then rose, heading out to see what was happening and he was surprised to see the woman standing next to John, her shackles removed now. The other four were looking uneasily at her and Ianto knew they had all travelled together John having seen their mettle during the space flight in the cells.

"Right, who do we have here Captain?" Ianto asked as John turned on his heel and smiled.

"My Lord Logan" he said grandly, "This is Angelica. Boris, Gergon, Hastil and Fred."

"Fred" Ianto repeated as he looked at the man with unusually reptilian eyes.

"Well, his real name is unpronounceable so I decided he looked like a Fred" John shrugged, "doesn't speak old English but pretty good Galactic Standard."

"Good" Ianto nodded, "And his native tongue?"

"Bergorish" the man said.

Ianto canted his head and replied in his tongue, "Warriors the lot of you. I hope you cleave skulls in hand to hand at some stage then. Space fighting is so disconnected."

The man showed shock and awe as Ianto spoke fluently with the soft accent of the northern tribes, then he smiled gleefully at Ianto and he bowed. Ianto bowed back in the way of their people, a hand in a fist against his chest.

"Right. Angelica. I have read your file, chose you for your heart." Ianto turned to the woman who looked up at him, showing her short stature. "No stabbing people in the king's colours, OK? If you want to get all stabby, go find a training mannequin."

She grinned as she nodded, "Angel."

"Angel when a good girl" Ianto corrected, "Elic when not?"

She roared with mirth as she nodded and John smiled too, relaxing as he saw no animosity from Ianto, only curiosity in his choices.

"Well, I have children here" Ianto said after a while, "My daughter and baby son. Also, my sister's two children. They are not used to extreme violence, well...not much. Please try to be civil when in their earshot? Lolly is very quick to catch anything negative to repeat at inopportune times. She asked his majesty is he was a 'backdoor man' with those innocent eyes the other day. Little cow."

"I remember those eyes" John said softly and Ianto nodded, his smile now gone.

"Logan is walking now, his first steps taken. I do not want any harm to befall him" Ianto said as he eyeballed them, "I will allow you into my home if in the company of John here. If I find anyone in my home that is not with John I will fucking end you, OK?"

They nodded silently.

"Right. John? You have them" Ianto nodded and turned, walking away again, this time feeling better about his decision to take veterans. They all knew who John Hart was, they all knew his violence and extreme twisted nature. John watched Ianto leave and looked down at what Ianto had calmly slid into his hand.

His Katana felt like an old friend.

John looked at his men and smiled softly as he finally felt free once more.

He would not let Ianto down.

He knew he owed him a life or three.


	20. challenging

Ianto waited a couple of days before approaching John again and he chose a time when he was alone, following him into the sparing room.

John was removing his outer tunic and turned to see had come to challenge, his face changing as Ianto started to remove his own tunic.

"This is overdue" Ianto said as he flicked his tunic onto a chair and then pulled off his undershirt as well, showing his scars without a second thought as John shook himself and started to do the same.

They headed to the sparing mat and Ianto stood calmly as John limbered up, then swung.

Ianto stepped to one side and cuffed John's ear as he flew past, a knee to his groin the exclamation mark to the slap. John writhed for a while, his face more gleeful that one might have expected from anyone else and Ianto waited patiently for him to resume the position. They spared.

Angelica was first to enter and freeze as John slammed into the wall near her leaving a bloody smear as he slid down, then roared as he lunged again. Ianto was a dancer, a feather on the wind, a fucking cat as he evaded every swing and continued to pummel the man he once wanted to kill.

When all five of John's men lined the wall in stony silence Ianto let John get a strike in.

Ianto grunted as his head racked back and then he regained his stance with no sign of pain but John immediately took a knee, spitting a mouthful of blood at Ianto's' feet.

"You gave me that" he choked out.

"You earned it" Ianto replied as he came to stand ease and regard those standing along the wall. "Anyone else want to take a piece of me?"

Fred snorted.

Ianto reached out a hand and John accepted it, letting Ianto raise him to his feet once more and Ianto nodded his acceptance.

"John, you are free. Sober and clear headed. Probably for the first time on your adult life you are not addicted to something, not reliant on something to get through the day. I am instead the one relying on you." Ianto said softly, "I say this here and now, in front of your lieutenants."

The five stood straighter with renewed shock as they heard titles.

"I have a brand new ship sitting in orbit and I am giving it to you" Ianto said calmly, watching John's face pale, "You have three months to get your crew organised and in some form of cohesive action. Then, you will be part of the defence force that protects this planet."

"Three months" John whispered.

"Yes." Ianto stepped closer and spoke softly so the others could not hear, "There may be orders by then, if this treaty is not sighed there may be blood. If that happens, I will be standing by your side."

John nodded as he breathed Ianto in, feeling that age old spike of excitement.

"I hope your men know what they are doing" Ianto said louder and John grinned.

"Yes, Angel is in charge of the security, Boris is engineering, Gergon is medical, Hastil is general quarters and Fred is maintainence."

"I take it Angel here is your second?"

"Yes" John nodded, "She is a Jack of all trades."

Ianto canted an eyebrow as John realised the phrase he had used and then to his relief Ianto started to laugh softly.

"Then we shall both have one of those" Ianto finally said as he gave another brief smile, "John. I will never forget what happened, what you did. But I also remember you did try to stop her in the end. I hope you understand the power I am entrusting you with. Please don't disappoint me."

John nodded as he recalled that day, the man heavy with child and bleeding bare feet as he begged for his little girl's life.

John still felt that twist of shame in how far he had fallen, how stupid he had been to fall into her honey trap. Gods he can still taste the drugs she provided him with, feel the high.

He looked up, imagining the ship beyond the ceiling, the sky, the atmosphere.

A high he never thought he would feel again, one that surpassed any drug.

Gods, his very bones ached for that high.

John wondered what the vessel was named and he called out as Ianto reached the door, "My post. What is her name?"

Ianto turned on his heel to look at John and Jewel sat calmly as she waited to leave and she watched Ianto's movements, canting his head as he considered and then he smiled.

"The Boe."


	21. no place like home

Angel stood nervously watching her men as they did their drills and she felt a spike of pride as they all moved cohesively as a unit. She still felt there was something missing, something extra needed to ensure the edge.

Ianto was walking past and he waved at her, his smile inviting as she smiled back and then she looked down at the dog silently shadowing him, her face not as welcoming as she watched the troops. It was something overlooked ... the dog. Jewel was like a wraith and on more than one occasion today she had startled others. Angel was drawn to the dog's demeanour as much as her sweet face. For as much as she looked adorningly at her master, those same eyes seemed calculating as she looked at anyone approaching him for a quiet word. Also, it seemed as though the dog was listening to the conversation as she attentively served her master. Any anger or annoyance noted with a quick flash of teeth. Ianto's laughter brought a swish of the tail. Angel was able to read which men Ianto liked and which he were uncomfortable with by watching the dog and note that away. Jewel channelled his mood. It was as though she was an extension of him, an extra limb.

Angel had never seen this before and had asked John who explained about Ianto's sight and her place as a service dog. This was both interesting and in Angel's view an untapped source.

"Is she really a service dog?" one of the men called out as Angel turned to watch Ianto stop and focus on the cadet who was sneering at the sweet looking dog in her harness. One he had avoided and she made a note to check his file.

Ianto considered and glanced at Angel who waved a hand to give him the floor.

"Jewel, grab" Ianto said softly and the dog erupted, leaping at the man and seizing him by the arm, dragging him down as he screamed with horror, her teeth easily ripping the sleeve of his tunic.

"Hold."

Ianto walked over and looked down at the terrified man with the demon dog attached.

"Boy!" Angel roared as she walked over, "You just failed your basic. Any solider that invites the ire of a CO is a fucktard and not for my squad. Consider your place here, stop fucking about."

"At ease soldier." Ianto said softly.

Jewel released the man and Angel stepped closer to Ianto as the cadet scrambled away on his hands and knees totally ashamed while the others cat-called, "Where did you get her from again?"

Ianto led Angel to a com-link and showed her the connection to the dog squads, pleased to see she was serious about her work. His keen nose also smelt John on her and he found it a strange comfort to know John had a bed mate as well.

When Ianto left them to it there was an air of confidence about the place, everyone on task.

John watched for a while and then he knelt to adjust the buckle on his new boots, freezing as two pert little ruby shoes appeared before him with far too much sparkle for the middle of the day and he looked up into the calm gaze of Ianto's daughter.

"I remember you" she said softly.

"Hello button" he whispered, "I love those shoes. I wish I had some like that."

"Taddy got them for me" she replied calmly, her long lashes brushing her cheeks as she canted her head like her parental and pouted at him "I have a dress to match but it's too good for getting dirty."

"You don't want your shoes dirty either love" he pointed out as she stood close enough for him to touch if he so chose.

"They are almost too small, another larger pair already waits for me" she said grandly, "I can always get more shoes. I care not for those. It's all about the face anyway."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You can see a lot in a face" she continued as she stood comfortably before the man who once meant her harm, "There is no such thing as a poker face. Everyone has a tell. You just have to see it. Daddy always twitches one eye when I am about to get my own way, even as he says no to me. I know I will get it. You? You suck your cheeks in when amused. Did you know you do that?"

"No" he said with genuine surprise, "You do watch a lot."

"That's what cats do" she purred, those lashes fluttering again, "We watch those around us while pretending not to care about them. But we do. We do care. Like I say. I do remember you. Just wanted to let you know that."

"Thank you for saying hi" John said as gently and sweetly as he could muster, "You are your father's daughter."

Lolly lifted her head so she was looking down her nose at him and he felt a small spike of alarm as she seemed to consider, then she withdrew the small blade that had nestled next to his left eye socket for the duration of their conversation.

"I am a Harkness-Jones" she said as she stepped back, her shoes not getting covered with blood today after all. "They are both mine."

John nodded and remained kneeling after she had sashayed away with her little summer frock wafting around her. He had passed her test.

Gods she was amazing.

His smile grew as she spun to look back, giving a tell of her own as she grinned cheekily before running off as a small child playing again.

She was a Logan.


	22. Loyal

"Come in John" Ianto said without turning, his hearing as accurate as ever as the bathroom was entered "Angel, could you please fetch me that towel?"

Angel complied and was startled when Ianto rose while turning and she found her arms full of wet baby.

"I know a bathroom is a strange place for a conversation but this was just refurbished, was a bit...damaged" Ianto screwed up his nose and John remembered the vid-cast.

"Logan took his first steps in here!" John blurted out, wincing as he spoke the child's name but Ianto showed no anger in it.

"The point is, it is not bugged as I suspect some other rooms of this house are" Ianto continued, ignoring John, "I believe there are spies amongst us. I mean I would have slipped some in of my people if we were disgusting pigs too."

Angel grinned as she cuddled the little boy, his hand on her face as he examined the scar that ran down her face with open interest. Then he leaned in and to her surprise wee lips kissed the mark.

"He is kissing it better" Ianto explained, "He saw his beloved uncle harmed, he is currently worrying about people's feelings now. He feels a need to comfort. His is so much his Daddy's boy. He seems a wee version of Jack these days with his cheekiness and large heart."

"Not the only one with heart." John replied and Ianto smiled softy.

"No, and I have two now" Ianto said cheekily, Lola now able to be seen as he popped a hip and pouted at John. John got the joke and laughed.

"Yes FL, you have me" John agreed as he regained control of himself, his emotions hard to control as he was still getting used to this new world he found himself in.

"I understand my sweetling showed you her blade" Ianto said as he reclaimed his son and sat with him in his lap to dry and dress.

"She judged me" John replied truthfully, "She considered and decided to give me a pass. Seems there is a lot of you in her, as Jack resides in this wee vessel here."

"Yes" Ianto said softly, "Lola is more of me each day. Lisa sometimes creeps in with a sulk or a pout but that girl sure knows how to use her bloodlines."

"She will be a fierce warrior" Angel said with confidence.

John snorted as he turned to reply, "Oh honey. She already is. Don't underestimate that one. She is fierce. One day she will lead. It's in her blood."

Ianto looked up at Angel, "My father was a full blooded Logan, blended to my mother for her Welsh Old Earth blood as they hoped the combination would quicken the fire in my belly. Lisa was also genetically engineered, part Logan and some Sontaran in there as well. My daughter is Logan. This wee mite could not be more Logan if he tried, look at him. So handsome with the Hudsucker line displayed as well."

Logan liked hearing his name said so many times and was smiling up at them, Jack's cheeky grin too much to John to ignore and he knelt as he crooned at the pretty wee boy, "Little star. Yes you are."

Logan coyly leaned against his Dam as if shy but his eyes twinkled with merriment, as brilliantly blue as Jack's.

"Gods, I could spend all day gazing into those rare gems" John whispered, "What a heartbreaker he is going to be. His father times ten."

"I agree" Ianto smiled easily, relaxed and handsome as well.

"So. What did you want to talk about that no ears could listen in on?" John pulled himself back to point and was pleased to see Ianto's nod of satisfaction.

He had passed another test?

"His majesty is coming" Ianto sighed softly, "He insists. He wants a trooping of the colours. I do not want to warn to men as they may panic, or think of ways to blow us all up if the spy I suspect is truly amongst us. The good king is too exposed and I hate the thought of him being in danger because he really just wants a moment or two with me."

"I understand" Angel replied before John could, "I will choose a small team I trust. They will know, no others. I will personally check the security of both the house and the surrounding area. May I have your leave?"

Ianto canted his head and Angel swept from the room, her face stony.

"She is a good woman" Ianto said to John, "Even if a little scary."

John grinned at Ianto, "She is Logan too."

"I know" Ianto said as he turned back to the little boy, "One of the reasons I chose her. She has heart, intent and a huge chip on her shoulder about her size and gender. I am glad you chose her as your second. She will not lie down. She will be a source of strength."

"She is clever, sharp and has a dry wit she hides well" John agreed, then swung as a hand touched his arm. Jack stood there with a look of question.

"Angel, she is John's second" Ianto said as he rose and gracefully stepped over to Jack, handing him their son and kissing him gently. Not a display for John, not some sign of dominance of ownership. Ianto genuinely wanted affection and Jack's face softened as he gave it.

John felt he shouldn't be there and slipped from the room to consider this. He walked with purpose as his eyes flicked about and he saw several areas where bugs might be placed. He decided a 'drill' where the place would be searched for bugs might be a good idea for Angel's new crew. He would speak to his Angel about it.

What he had seen back there had not been for him.

They were happy.

John wished he had seen that in the beginning before all the shit hit the fan. So blinded by the drugs, alcohol and witch in his ear. Jack has never looked so content. He had often said he was searching for some purpose to this madness called a life, both of them freefalling in the chaos around them.

Finally Jack's purpose clear.

It was to love his man.

John finally knew his purpose as well.

Like Jewel, as Ianto had reminded him when he had first addressed him back there when they stood on parade outside the ships, John was a War Dog.

He would serve his master.

He would be faithful.

Loyal.


	23. re-enforcements with teeth

Tyke was snuffling quietly to himself as he ran along the heating duct between rooms. He had been asleep when his mistress had run off to play and now he was seeking.

His tiny feet clung to the metal grating of the duct leading into the room he was now hovering above and he peered into the room with his beady little eyes taking in the scene below. The soldiers were unaware of their audience as they talked and examined the weaponry and the little arm that reached out to find it was woefully too short was also unseen.

Tyke saw a twinkly.

His mistress liked twinkly things. She liked to be called 'Mama' too and he knew he would please her with a twinkly since he still couldn't' say Mama yet. He inspected the grating with annoyance, finding screws and things that meant he couldn't get it off.

Never mind.

Tyke headed to the wall and slid down into the lining, finding the hidden tunnel within and then calmly walking along to the nearest hidden door. He ran quickly into the open door of the armoury and snatched the twinkly, running back with glee and now had the problem that the twinkly was too big for him to lift up into the ceiling again.

This needed considering. A lot for a tiny mind to take in ya know.

Finally he realised the tunnels might take him back to the room, or close enough so he carried the twinkly awkwardly in his front feet, the wee paws like hands as he shuffled upright.

He hoped she would like it.

She gave him such nice things.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was laughing as he watched the men walk from the hopper with looks of pure horror, before them were the ex-inmates all stripped down for a day of torture so their prison tats were showing as much as their military ones.

Angel stalked towards them and raised her head high, even though she still couldn't reach a shoulder.

"I am your CO's SC" she said calmly and they all turned to look at her. "You all stuffed up, I understand you were so disgraced it was us or discharge with dishonour. Well. Line up, stop catching flies."

There were five of them and they fell into formation easily, Ianto able to pick their leader and their problem. He watched as Angel's keen eye picked it up as well, moving to the one who was chewing gum like it was all some joke and she eyeballed him.

"Jenkins, right?" she demanded, "The one who 'missed' the order to fall back and cost the second platoon?"

"There was a lot happening Ma'am" another spluttered and she pivoted in her heel daintily, canting her head to smile sweetly at him.

"Boy, I don't know which one you are but you just earned yourself latrine duty tonight" she purred, "I am Military For Life. I am 'Sir' to you. Don't fucking forget I am your goddamned voice to the ear of God."

They blinked.

"Now. You need food, water and a doss if I understand the flight you just took" she turned to walk away, "You will all be exhausted. You have four hours. Evening colours troop with the bell."

"What?" their leader squeaked with horror and she looked at Ianto and rolled her eyes before turning to reply.

"Blaggards, thieves, pirates and reprobates" she said to him haughtily, "And that's just the senior crew. Each shift change is full colours. Get used to it. Have pride in your appearance, pride in your work and once we are airborne you will have pride in your fucking boat. Do you hear me?"

"Sir, yes sir" they roared, now sure they were in hell.

Angel pointed to where John was sparring in the open with another soldier, repeatedly slamming the poor man who was twice his size to the mat as the others crowed.

"See the little one?" she asked, "The cheekbones?"

They nodded.

"That is your Captain" she informed them "He will want a moment with each of you tomorrow. Sleep and prepare. Bring it to win it ladies because if one single one of you takes a knee before him that sword being held reverently over there will take your head from your shoulders. You and your weapons belong to The Boe now and by the Gods you will fight."

"Sir, yes Sir"

The men looked around with unease and Ianto took pity.

"Hello" he said softly once she had stalked off, "This is Jewel. If you follow me I will show you the quarters I prepared, I took the liberty of adding some essentials for weapons such as ours, we are often overlooked and misunderstood."

The barracks were airy and light, large beds that could accommodate two as well as foot locker beds.

"For those of you who sleep with your animal, this is permitted" Ianto said softly, "Some prefer separate beds. Jewel was supposed to be a floor dog but I find comfort in her weight on my feet sometimes."

"Thank you" their leader stepped forward, his dog also moving to greet Jewel as milirtarial dogs do, a simple nod.

"Wilks? And your dog is called Heathen?" Ianto asked and the man smiled, nodding that Ianto had the names right, "I am Ianto Harkness-Jones. Kings Hand, Hand Logan, Lord Harkness-Jones or simply FL to those who have served under me before. You will learn quickly that different people call me different things. I do also answer to Ianto. I will be around for a while and I will accompany you for your first flight or two so I can make sure things are OK, tweak where needed. Look for the Last Flight of the Torchwood One if you want to see my history."

They bowed politely as he also bowed and left, then one who had been silent the whole time finally spoke.

"Fuck me, Hand Logan?" he said softly as his dog chose the end of his bed, "Did he just say flight, are we going on a fucking cruise?


	24. dressed up

They were ready for the trooping, turned out and shiny.

To their surprise it was Ianto who walked the rows, Jewel at his heel as he inspected each person and nodded as he walked, then he came to the Dog Squad.

"Do they have footwear?" Ianto asked and Wilkes looked surprised as he answered that they had none. "Well there are special boots for onboard the boats, saves the pads of their feet on the grating. I will make sure they get them."

"Thank you Hand Logan"

Ianto moved on and they started to relax only to have Lola appear, her face stern as she stalked over to examine their dogs and each dog seemed to know there was something about the child as they stood to attention as if before a senior officer.

"This one, she has a tooth missing" Lola declared, "How?"

"I was attacked and she defended me." The man answered softly, "Her tooth caught in the armour of the other soldier and was pulled out."

Lola canted her head "Good dog."

A tail swept gently.

Lola moved on and one of the men leaned out to watch her go, her little shoes glittering as she approached John and taped his arm. They watched the Captain take a knee to politely listen to the child and smiled at her as he nodded, whatever she was saying was being taken as gospel.

She moved away after her Taddy and John rose, seeing them watching and he walked over, "That is Lolly. She is the daughter of the Hand. She is Logan, like him and she is not only armed but she has the protection of all of us here. If there is a single man who might raise a hand to her, I hope you cut it off before I get to him because he will lose more than just his hand."

"Sir, yes Sir."

John waved them on and they began to attack the assault caourse but their lieutenant held bck, turing to John, "A boat? We are fleet?"

"Yes" John nodded, "have you ever experienced anti-grav?"

"No" the man paled, "Sir, the dogs, they have never experienced it either."

"Well, they will" John sighed, "That man just won the war for us, unless there is another blow up, by working in anti-grav conditions. We will all have to learn to get about. Those dog will learn to swim in air, think about how fucking formidable we will be when taking his majesty to a meeting or something. We walk out with those razor blades in fur coats."

Wilkes looked at his men and nodded, "Then we had better learn to swim in space."

John grinned as he neaded off.

.

.

.

.

Lola hummed as she entered her room and found her 'child' waiting, chattering happily as it tried to show her something and she got on hier hands and knees, laughing as she saw a large nest of goodies undernearh her bed.

"Tyke, you been stealing?" she asked with glee, "What an imp."

More chattering as he patted each thing like he was explaining where it came fomr and she found it so sweet to watch, the little hands moving about like uncle Owen's do when teling a story.

"Well, you are a clever clogs, aren't you?" she asked, the little head nodding as he agreed. He was a clog.

Lola rose and started to go through her dresses, "Come on love. Help mama find a dress for dinner."

Tyke perked up at the tought of food, chattering happily as he ran back under the bed to search his own clothes, puling at the t-shirt she liked him to wear that said 'Mama's little boy' on it.

"Awww, effect" she gushed, pulling out a dress the same colour as the shirt.

Ready for action.


	25. going up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/wm9th060b/)

Finally it was the first day of flight, Ianto watching John as he seemed to jingle with excitement, the inability to remain still catching as several of his team did laps. John's tunic was fresh, new and shiny as he tried not to pull at it, the insignia and pips on the collar a weird feeling.

A weight.

Ianto walked calmly amongst them, hoping like hell they were ready. He sure as hell was. They looked damned fine, but how would they react to anti-grav.

"Right" Angel roared, her small frame giving a surprisingly loud bellow, "Load up ladies!"

The men lifted their dogs, the harness straps going over their shoulders as they ran for the Away Ship, their weapons stowed on their backs with their muzzles in place. Ianto knew they were voice activated and the right command would remove the clips on those muzzles. After all, he and John had the commands in case of instant need for razor blade fur coats. It was amazing to see them take the weight of their dogs, any one that left a man behind didn't deserve to be in his team. Whether the soldier be human or dog, it deserved respect. Ianto was pleased with the dog squad and his choice in letting John have the say in his officers and he watched now as John looked over his men with a keen eye, their eyes meeting and polite nods exchanged before John shot forward to adjust a strap on a young cadet with a wicked tattoo on his face.

Ianto was still watching them when he felt the weight against his leg and he laughed, "If you think you're getting carried my love, think again."

Jewel huffed good naturedly knowing she had been pushing it and they headed up, last on. First off. A good leader is always setting an example.

The Away Ship took them up, the atmosphere falling away as the large boat floated above and John made a small noise as he saw her waiting for him, his ship.

His boat.

His mistress.

Ianto felt the man's glee and gently placed a hand on his arm as he whispered, "Hold. Be strong, be true and hold your ground, no matter what. I can ask no more than that."

"Don't you worry" John said happily, "Wherever you stand, I am beside you. I swear that without a second thought, I know where I need to be."

"Good" Ianto nodded as he let his hand drop, "I will never look for you, I will simply move with intent, knowing you are beside me Captain."

"Always my Lord" John said as he watched Ianto move amongst the troops, making sure they were all OK and more than once he took a knee to talk quietly to a soldier comforting an overwrought dog that was more excited that afraid as it realized they were finally going to do something, not just the course as always.

Space is a strange thing, your bones feel different. Your entire being. John sometimes wondered if you don't have a soul in space, if the lack of gravity also denotes a lack of your soul. He always thought that but standing there on the Away Ship as his lovely big girl swallowed them whole into her landing bay he felt it.

A gentle yet obvious thud in his bones.

It was not a soul he had lacked out here in the cosmos.

It was a home.

He knew before he even stepped onto the grating, his step one behind his Lord Hand, it was home that had left him feeling empty.

And now as he stepped onboard The Boe he felt himself going home where he belonged.

God it felt right.

John stood in his new world.

He took another step and Ianto stepped aside, nodding as the Captain of the vessel moved past.

Cocky bastard looked damned fine!

John took the lead.

As it should be.


	26. floating up here

"We are going Grav-Free in three...two...one..." John nodded and the button was pushed, those on the bridge strapped in as the vessel released her gravity field and those around them not strapped down started to giggle as they struggled to stay in their areas.

"Look to your weapons" John said calmly, "In a situation such as this with high oxygen levels and no gravity how do you fire a gun? You can't. The kickback would push you out, the oxygen might ignite...lots of variables multiplied. Look to the weapon what still works, I expect every dog to be airborne and not panicking, those panicking need to be comforted until they are not. We went through this in the simulators."

Ianto nodded as he gracefully floated from the bridge and into the main corridor where a man and dog had been heading for the mess, the sudden decision of their captain to take away their gravity making his dog more than surprised. Ianto was pleased to see the soldier remembering the training as he kept a hand on the harness as he spoke softly to the dog.

"Well done" Ianto said softly, "Heading for the Mess."

"Sir? Why do we call it the mess and not the galley?" the soldier asked as he gently pulled the dog along, "A ship has a galley right?"

"Militarial" Ianto replied softly, "Mess is Mess regardless of where a grunt eats."

"Understood sir" the man nodded, following Ianto into the Mess which was standing up to its name as food and people floated about. More than one dog was swimming about relieving them of the food issue as their handlers laughed and tried to get a hold of them. Then Ianto saw the one he had hoped not to find.

The dog was writhing in its handler's arms as he struggled to get the muzzle on, blood in the air like little red pearls and it was clear that the poor man's hands were slipping so Ianto floated over and entered the fray, pulling the other grunt back that was losing his temper.

Ianto easily got hold of the harness and then held the dog while the grunt slid the muzzle on and then turned to get his arm seen to, his face pale with pain as he kept glancing back at his dog. The fear was there, clear to see and Ianto sighed softly.

"It's OK. Its fine, your dog is just scared, he's a living creature that doesn't understand what is going on" Ianto assured him, "This is not a scrub out. Give him a few minutes to look around and see the others, get over his shock. The whole reason for a sudden Grav-Free is to find these things."

John's voice came over coms for a sound off and they all looked at Ianto as he calmly shouted back code green and the gravity gently reengaged.

"Get to the infirmary, take your dog. Might need a wee sedative" Ianto advised, "Next gravity steal will be pre-warned and next time you can either give your dog a gentle sedative or lock it down in your barracks for the initial freak out. He might reason better next time. I recommend another try before admitting defeat."

"Yes FL" the man nodded with relief as he picked up his dog and Ianto nodded with satisfaction. A good man sees to his animal, even before his own pain. Good.

Ianto looked around with satisfaction as the general clean up began.

Next time it happened without the warning he hoped it would be as fine.

.

.

.

.

"You look tired" Jack said as he watched his beloved in the vid-screen noting the bandage on his hand.

We are coming back down tomorrow, after one more Grav-Free test" Ianto sighed, "I am tired. I miss you Cariad."

Jack smiled softly at his love, "And I can't sleep either."

"Nothing to do with a kicky monster?"

Jack laughed, "Yeah. She is there now watching us, little beast. I will have to put up with her farting and snoring and..."

"Hey! I don't snore" Lola yelled from the bed and the two men laughed as she came into frame, leaning out then gracefully falling to the floor to lay with a grunt of surprise, like slow motion.

"Ouch?" Ianto offered as he watched her lay there.

A soft woof and Ianto laughed as he turned to look behind him, "She's fine Jewel my darling, nothing broken."

"Hi Jewel" she called out and a soft woof replied.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor!" Rhia demanded as she entered with the young master, his hooting filling the speakers as Ianto watched greedily, enjoying the madness he had left behind.

"I miss you" he whispered again.

He was getting too old for this.


	27. detour

The Captain's ready room on SV Excalibur was nothing to be proud of, the small conference room was barren and ugly, and after a few years of hosting hundreds of crews, the ready room was a filthy, smelly place. It still resembled a conference room, though, and Captain Hart liked to think of himself as a corporate man and not just a Militarial Man.

Fifteen crew stood around the room, waiting for Captain Hart to begin his briefing. There was not enough room for chairs, so they had to stand. Another thing Captain Hart liked was that he was the only one in the room important enough for a chair...it put the others in their place. Also, the more senior or the more liked you were by Captain Hart determined where you stood; those out of favour, but who were still needed, were often made to stand in the doorway leading to the small storage closet at the back of the room. Others who Captain Hart wanted to favour or who had recently captured prize cargoes got to stand next to the Captain as he gave his pre-raid or post-raid briefings.

Of course, Ianto sat wherever he damn well pleased. John liked that too.

Ianto was tired, he wanted to go home and this divergence was not pleasing him although he hid it well and John also hoped this would prove his mettle and ensure Ianto could step down as babysitter. Both of them were ready for this, they just hoped the crew were too.

"Although most of you couldn't fight your way out of a Blowfish net," Captain Hart started off with drawing a loud laugh from the assembled crew, "I'm going to take you lot on a little raid with me."

A whoop went out from the small group of men and women. Even though the Realm would get the majority of the captured cargo, a successful raid would still give the crew enough profit to pay their families and enjoy their lives a few months longer. Also there was the unspoken promise of a possible ship to steal if they didn't blow it out of the black.

"Since I know everything that goes on in my ship," Captain Hart said. Even though they knew it wasn't true, no one laughed at him. The last one who'd laughed at this man had spent his next trial-raid tied to the front of the SV Excalibure in his space suit. "I've heard of a little Strangles outbreak on Westrea, and Petersburg Mining is sending the treatment aboard a Blerg freighter in two days. I've also heard that the freighter will have a large amount of PLATERTIA on it."

The crew looked excited at the news: PLATERTIA was a very rare mineralized crystal, which made faster-than-light travel possible.

Without FTL, ships couldn't travel between systems and mankind would still be stranded in the Sol system. Over five hundred years ago, someone had discovered that this rare crystal could harness the power to achieve faster-than-light travel. Since then, every asteroid in colonized space had been scoured for PLATERTIA in mankind's race to colonize space. Now the mineral could only be found in asteroids at the far reaches of human space, but never in large quantities. It took tens of thousands of asteroid miners searching every little rock to find enough PLATERTIA to keep mankind travelling between the stars expanding human-controlled space. PLATERTIA was very valuable, and Captain Hart now knew where enough of it would be to power his fleet for years to come, as well as make a fortune with the remaining PLATERTIA crystals.

"How much PLATERTIA?" Ianto asked. He was currently the only man who could ask questions during the briefing.

"Over a ton," the Captain replied. That amount would power their fleet for over a decade since it only took a few grams for an average-size ship to create an FTL tunnel. Such a shipment could win them the war that was looming, stave off those who sought to conquer and protect in a way Ianto had hoped. He could go home.

"There has never been a shipment that large. Why so much?" Ianto wanted to know.

"Petersburg is sending a fleet of Galaxy-class freighters to Earth, good old Sol 3 and needs a lot of PLATERTIA to power those big boys." John said as he preened, "They have been neutral until now but with the two Sectors in early stage war, I think we should let them know there is a no fly zone."

John knew those in the room were all thinking about the credits that shipment was worth and who would be most hurt by it's interruption.

"Also, don't forget," Captain Hart said to get their attention back, "the medical supplies will be worth a fortune to those in need, but we must ensure the needed amount gets to those who do really need it. We are not pirates now, we are protectors."

Captain Hart reached over and turned on the 3D monitor in the conference room. He pointed to a spot off the planet of Billis and said, "Here is where the _Rascal_ will come out of FTL. In two days, I want us both mixed in with the regular traffic over Billis, but do not get more than a few minutes' flight from this spot."

The Captain finished up his pre-raid briefing by saying, "Damage her only if necessary and board her only when they give up. Keep your men under control during the boarding or there will be hell to pay. I don't want any extra killing. Also, there is no one important on the manifest, but you all know that corporate bigwigs often travel off the manifest, so if you find anyone that doesn't look like crew, grab them and bring them back. Otherwise, get in and get out. I don't want Billis Security and that bilge rat, Dempster, showing up."

Ianto sat back and let John take the lead, the first real raid and if he proved himself, Ianto could go home.

Right?


	28. john is the man

"There she is, boys! Can you smell the credits from here?" Captain Hart joked with his small bridge crew.

"Aye, Captain, I can smell them from here," one of his men joked back. Some of their favourite holo-vids were remakes of centuries-old Pirate movies, and the crew loved to mimic them. Someone on his crew had even placed an animatronic parrot on the bridge as a joke, and it had become their ship's good luck symbol.

"Once we get this done," Captain Hart announced over the ship's intercom, "a visit to Madame Tredau's is on me."

The whole crew acknowledged his statement with whoops and cheers. It had been weeks since they had last gotten shore leave, as they called it. Weeks spent on the _Anarchy_ or on SV Excalibur and not at any real recreational place were wearing them thin.

Captain Hart left the intercom system on, so everyone could hear.

"That reminds me of this girl I met the last time at Madames. She had the â€¦" he was interrupted as the crew's laughter rocked the ship.

They were still laughing at Captain Hart' story when the sensor officer spotted an FTL endpoint forming at the exact spot Captain Hart told him to watch. Blerg Shipping only used three exit points over Billis, and this was the one his sources had indicated the _Rascal_ would use to come into the system.

"Get ready, boys. Our prey is about to show us the credits," Captain

Hart announced as his crew tensed at their stations.

"Now!" Ianto shouted at his fleet as he watched from the _Anarchy_.

The sensor officer could see ships' engines fire up and manoeuvre to pass the endpoint a few seconds after it spits out the _Rascal_. This would give the twin vessels the most time over the _Rascal_ to fire and destroy her engines. All ships were offline for a few seconds after exiting an endpoint, and the two Captains wanted to make the most of this vulnerable time.

Captain Hart yelled, "Get on her, boys. There's money to be made and women waiting to spend it on!" Whoops were heard over the com network as the ships moved in for the attack.

The _Rascal_ 's Captain had no time to react as a ship on his port and starboard sides begin firing at his ship.

"Get a message to Billis Security! We're being attacked and need help!" the Captain shouted at his communication officer. He was hoping he would have a few minutes to get a message off before some shot got lucky and knocked his communications offline.

"Get manoeuvring up and start evasive manoeuvres!" Captain Slatter yelled to his crew. He reached for the intercom, "All hands! All hands! Man, your battle stationsâ€”we're under attack! All hands, man your battle stations and prepare for boarding!"

"Captain! Billis Security is telling us there's nothing they can do. They only have three security patrol vessels and they are at least a day away."

"What?" Captain Slatter shouted as he pushed him out of the way to yell down the coms at the planet below. "Don't they know what we are carrying? Why aren't their ships here? Get them back on the com!"

"Damn it, they are all over us. Where's your security patrol?" Captain Slatter screamed at the Billis Security officer on the other end of the link. "Get someone here now!"

" _Sorry, sir," the officer replied. "Due to cutbacks, there are only three security vessels in this sector, and they are more than a day away."_

"That doesn't help us now, does it? Can't you send us something?"

" _Negative. No help is available at this time. Best to dump your cargo and let the ships have it."_

"We can't dump our cargo, you idiot! This ship doesn't have detachable cargo podsâ€”it's stored in internal holds. And do you have any idea of how much this cargo is worth? Didn't anyone tell you about us?"

" _Sorry, we can't help you. We've notified Billis Security's main office and they will send a message to Captain Dempster on the_ _Agoriette_ _when he comes out of the tunnel he's currently in. Don't count on him being able to do anything other than take your statement."_

"Let me tell you what you and your Captain Dempster can do with yourselves," screamed Captain Slatter as the communications officer cut off the link.

"Captain," the sensor officer said, "the larger ship is placing itself in between us and Billis. I think they are trying to cut us off from Billis Security."

The bridge crew of the _Rascal_ watched the Excaliburplace itself in front of the _Rascal_ to ward off any security vessel launching from Billis City.

"That's a waste of time," the _Rascal_ 's Captain replied. "We're not going to get any help from that miserable company planet."

"The of ship coming our way," the sensor officer yelled out.

"What about our weapons?" Captain Slatter asked his weapons officer as the _Rascal_ began to shudder from the attack.

"Damaged. They went offline during the first wave," the officer responded. "I can't get them back up. We're defenceless."

"Coms are offline!" yelled the communications officer.

"Sensors, as well," added the sensor officer.

The crew of the _Rascal_ could feel her give a big shudder as the lights started to flicker.

"Main drives are offline. We're dead in the water!" the pilot used an old shipping phrase.

"Okay," Captain Slatter replied with his head hung low. "Get everyone into the bridge and turn off everything but life support. Get ready to open the outer airlock hatch."

Opening the outer airlock hatch had been a signal for years that you'd surrendered and would not put up a fight if boarded. Freighter captains often did this to avoid their men getting killed in useless attempts to stop the attackers from boarding and taking their cargo.

For the first time in his career, the Captain admitted defeat.

John Hart had his first victory in the name of the King.


	29. One, Two, Three ... do you need me?

Blerg Shipping's freighters had the bridge hatches reinforced to make a safe area for the freighter's crew to wait out the boarding and plunder. Once the ships were gone, the crew would close the airlock doors and bring the ship back online before leaving the bridge.

Once all twenty crew members of the _Rascal_ were crowded into the bridge, Captain Slatter nodded telling the pilot to open the outer airlock door. Immediately, the crew felt a small bump as the first Crew ship docked with the _Rascal'_ s airlock.

"Well, it's all up to the lawyers and insurance people, now. Let them do the fighting," Captain Slatter said to his pilot. He was referencing the fight that would occur between Blerg Shipping, Petersburg Mining, and Billis Corporation over the stolen cargo.

Petersburg Mining would sue Blerg Shipping for the missing cargo, and Blerg Shipping's insurance company would sue Billis Corporation for lack of security over their shipping lanes. Petersburg Mining would join that lawsuit, and Billis Corporation would counter-sue both of the other corporations for bringing such valuable cargo in lightly-armed ships and without hired security into their space, and so on. What the Crews had done to Captain Slatter's career was nothing compared to what Petersburg Mining and Billis Corporation would do to him for letting the Crews take his cargo without fighting back.

"At least the Blergs will have our backs," the pilot replied. "They always protect their ownâ€”a lot better than Muddwer Shipping does."

At this point, both men just wanted it to be over with, so they could repair the ship and get back home.

"Wake me when they're done," Captain Slatter told his pilot as he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. "I'm exhausted."

The polite knock on the door was a surprise and they all looked at one another then Captain Slatter motioned for the door to be opened, shocked to find a man standing there in an old world three piece suit.

"Hello there, I am FL Ianto Harkness-Jones and these pirates have informed me that you were once one of them. I would like to think you have not sold out and are simply working for a wage. I am here to give you the chance to work with those who are winning the war, I will give you the chance to defect only once" Ianto said calmly and Slatter was about to tell him to fuck off when he saw a flash of red, then the colour drained from his face as he saw an old friend appear at Ianto's right hand.

"hi" John said softly, "How are you Slate?"

"Johnty?"

John grinned as he looked at the third Captain to join this wee fleet.

He liked this form of piracy.

All in the name of the empire.

.

.

.

.

.

Captain John Hart stood in front of one of the full-length mirrors he had installed in his luxury bathroom.

He wiped the steam from the mirror to get a better look at himself. A full hot water shower was another benefit he enjoyed that was unheard of for ships the size of the Excalibur. He turned his head from side to side before reaching up to stroke the greying hair on his temples.

He briefly considered dying it, but in the end, he decided that a little gray added to his character. Modern medical nanites could get rid of any signs of aging or injuries, John didn't want blue hair or anything strange-looking, like other Captains often utilized to scare their opponents. He needed to look dignified enough to demand respect from both his crew and the wealthy people he took hostage.... Er worked with? Yeah. Heh heh.

The Captain flexed his muscles. Battles in space didn't require much strength: all he needed to do was push a button and the ship's artificial intelligence would take care of everything. Very rarely did you ever make physical contact with an enemy; when you did, it was about fighting skills and speed, and not about strength.

 _But_ , he thought, _I still need to look good when I work out_. His muscles had to be developed and the scars on his body needed to remain. He wanted to give off an attitude of "I've been there, I've done that, and I'm still in good enough shape to do it again" appearance to his men whenever they saw him in the gym or without his uniform.

"John?"

John spun with glee as he heard Ianto's voice, done playing Captain for now as he skipped to the other room where Ianto was calmly pouring a coffee for them both.

"Where is your woman?" Ianto asked as he took a seat and John shrugged to show he didn't really care.

"Probably beating the shit out of someone knowing her." He finally guessed, "Or playing with the dogs."

"You were sure he would defect" Ianto smiled, "Good call."

"Well, I'm glad you listened to me before blowing him out of the black." John replied, "I enjoyed that. Felt like a real captain and everything."

Ianto laughed as he reminded him he was a Captain.

"Oh yeah, still feels weird" John rolled his eyes.

"Well I am glad it is working, maybe more of your old reprobate friends can join you and I can go home" Ianto sighed as he watched John preen.

Gods, he was so ready to go home to his family.

John didn't really need him for this.


	30. Home free

Ianto stood watching his family play, unaware that their warrior had returned and he found that apt. Comforting even that although they missed him they still tried to maintain a normal routine.

Logan was first to see Ianto, his face lighting up as he started to run, his little arms pumping as he screamed unintelligible things. The excitement of his return had rendered his son stupid for a second, also endearing as Ianto scooped him into his arms and kissed him lovingly.

Finally Logan found his words "MY TADDYYYYYYYY"

Ianto laughed, bouncing him as Jack ran, his face full of glee and he engulfed Ianto on a hug, their lips smashing together as they revelled in the lost touching. Lolly stood patiently, always willing to share but she did tap her foot a couple of times as she also found it hard to hide her annoyance.

"Oh Lola!" Ianto sighed as he placed his son back on his little feet, "Look. You are so grown up and beautiful. You mother would have been so proud. Daddy and I are so proud."

She opened her arms and he lifted her easily, swinging her around as he enjoyed her little body, her hair tickly against his cheek.

"How long are you home?" she whispered, the raw hope tugging at his heart.

"I have been released" he replied, "I am done. John doesn't need me, the fleet is up and running and his majesty has released me from my service."

"Oh baby" Jack sighed softly, "That is the best news."

"Yeah" Ianto agreed as he leaned in and kissed Jack softly, "Definitely the best."

"Poor Taddy, you are so tired" Lola sighed softly, "A bath?"

Ianto was touched that she chose to pamper, her face full of delight as one hand rubbed the pouch on her chest where her own baby slept, the other clutching his hand possessively. She had missed him. Poor baby had missed him so much.

"Lolly love, I would kill for a real bath with bubbles" he assured her, "The showers in space suck majorly. I think you have the smartest ideas ya know."

"I can do it!" she cried, racing for the house with both hands now holding her little fluff against her so he didn't jostle too much as she bounced up the steps. Ianto looked back at their son who was currently bending over examining a flower with intensity. "Loggey?"

"Huh?" the little toddler's head swung to look at him with a huge smile, like he had forgotten and seen him again for the first time. Ianto's heart soared as the little boy resembled Jack in his glee.

"Taddy is having a bath, wanna join?" Jack called and Logan lit up, arms waving as he toddled over, his babble of excitement making Ianto laugh. He scooped him up and hugged him, the tight strong little body already that of a future solider and Ianto was not sure how he felt about that.

He had never considered the fact his children would serve one day, stand with royal colours on their chests. He had felt differently this last tour. Looking at those moving around him and seeing them as children to someone waiting for them, maybe parentals to someone missing them. It had also helped him realised he was not cut out for the sharpness needed. He had hesitated more than once at the thought of having to write a Letter of Regret to someone's parentals. Those he had written in the past full of praise and empty words. He understood now. He knew nothing would comfort if a child fell in battle. Now he knew. Your child would always be your youngling in your heart.

No.

He had spoken as openly and honestly as he could, explaining to his beloved king that he could not do it. He was no longer capable of sending those in his command to their deaths. His children had tempered his hardness.

The gentle hand on his arm and soft words of praise warmed him once more, dispelling the unease as his resignation from active service was accepted.

"You are my most treasured advisor, I should have pulled you back sooner" the young king had nodded, "Your place is here with me and your family."

"My liege, you are family too" Ianto had smiled, gaining a soft chuff of laughter and he had started his journey home with the king's reassurance that he would not be called to active duty again. Seems he was mellowing himself, her sweet majesty finally with child and a time of peace was coming.

Ianto hoped it would last, hoped he could rest now.

His son was hooting as he stood in the bubbles calling for him to hurry up and get undresed, "Quick Tadda, bubbly!"

Ianto gushed happily as he looked at his son and realised it had been almost eight months since he almost lost him in this very room. That bastard had fired without a second thought, if not for Rhys things might have ended badly.

But it hadn't.

Seemed the Gods were not done with him yet.

Comfort in that.

.

.

.

.

And so I will end this section here. Not sure where we go next. A space cruise for a holiday? Something to do ... hmmmm. Also, Rose must marry her Blu Boy right? What do you think? What sort of holiday? They really need a reconnect.


	31. spoilers

LOLA

Lola is now seven and clearly her father's daughter with her haughty nature and commanding presence, Jack encouraging her with the maternal pride of a Hudsucker.

LOGAN

Logan is now a cheeky two and a half, clever and clearly exhibiting both parentals.

Jack's sister Rose loves a Blu-Man-Chu called Malcolm. Humanoid with bright blue skin and dreadlocks who was the cameraman for Jack and Ianto during the TV series. He is now going to marry her.

Rhiannon is Ianto's sister and she met Rhys, fell in love and is now set to marry him.

They live in a large castle style estate that is Jack's. Well … Lolly's really. During the floods Ianto declared Highground castle Lola's in order to remove any obstacles while evacuating Cardiff City and they saved many lives.

John is a Captain of a small fleet of Pirates, not only patrolling the sector with extreme malice and sharp teeth, but he is also proving himself to Ianto and Jack as someone they can trust.

Ianto had recovered from his time away and now it is time to simply be. There are two weddings to contend with, Jack in total excitement mode and literally wagging is tail at the prospect of the parties and the traditional wedding of the Blu-Man-Chu people on their home planet while Ianto is trying to keep busy and separate from the madness.

Of course, we know he will be sucked into the vortex that is Jack.

He always is in the end.

Apple of his eye - Lolly Verse Part 3 now up and running, come catch it.


End file.
